The prince of Volterra and the Cullen
by Chloelocotea
Summary: So maybe my life isn't perfect. Being the newest Cullen isn't the easiest thing in the world, especially with a mass Romanian army are on the move. Oh and being Alec Volturi's mate isn't a skip in the flower field but hey I'll get through! I'm Chloe Cullen, telekenetic vampire and your every day hero. In a weird twisted way of course. This is my story! SECOND BOOK UP!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The walking Taco Bell, nice...

DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING SO LAY OFF MY CASE PO PO! :D

Chloe's POV

_I ran through the darkened meadow, chains heavy on my feet as the tried to contain me. Lightning cracked across the sky and an answering call of thunder erupted, pumping my adrenaline faster. I had to run, I had to escape! He was coming for me. I ran into the forest surrounding the meadow, ducking behind a tree. I held my breathe against the panting heaves of intake I wanted so dearly. I heard the soft fall of footsteps echo around me, great I don't know where he is! A soft chuckle rang in the eery silence, sending chills of horror through me. _

_"Now now, you can ride but you'll never be able to hide. Come out Chloe, I wont hurt you..." His dream like voice called out. I doubt that highly. He sighed. " Guess she went the other way." I let out a heaving breathe, thankful of the air. Before I could take a second gulp, the boy was in front of me, smirking widely. He was beautiful in the moonlight or any light really. He had soft brown bangs, porcelain skin and strange ruby red eyes. _

_"What do you want with me?" I asked frantically. He laughed softly, pinning me to the tree. His head dipped down to my neck, his lips against my neck. _

_"Oh you'll see." With that pain erupted through me. _

I bolted to the side of my bed, falling off and hitting my head hard on my side desk. I groaned in pain as I got up slowly from my painful fetal position. Most people just jolt, I have to take it to a whole new level and fricking swan dive of my bed. Then again I doubt most people have dreams of cute killer psycho boy coming to kill them. That's like a bad goth book. Or emo book. Not that I have anything against Emos and Goths, they're cool with whole ummmm... death black tear thing.

Anyway this isn't the first time these dreams have made me perform a gymnastics routine in bed, it's been happening for months. My parents just think it's a phase, my best friend Rodrick thinks that some evil occult witch has charmed me... Don't ask. I think it's something way more than that, I think he might be real. I mean c'mon no imaginary guy is that hot! I feel like these dreams are trying to tell me something, like something bad is going to happen. Just what I need, another thing to screw up my life. What's next? My parent's are going to have another child? I love kids and all but, I like being an only child.

Oh well crazy hot psycho boy or not, I still have to go to the #!*% that is Seattle High school. I could have gone to Forks High, but no my parents thought it wasn't good enough. Of course it isn't all bad, apart for a super mean bully, teacher who all hate me and having to share air with people who can't count, I still have my best friend Rodrick. I have never even gone to Forks elementary, nope it's always been Seattle elementary, Seattle Middle school etc... Rodrick and I met in Kindergarten, we were both being shoved into the same playhouse. We have always been bullied, me because of Indian ethnicity and Rodrick because he was openly gay. Something you don't get in a small town or city. If it wasn't for Roddy, I would have probably have died by now. I got up from the floor, heading to the door of my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took a shower, you need no more details perves... I got up and headed to my room to change. I threw on a 'CHALLENGE THE MAN!' t-shirt, black skinny jeans and spiked up biker boots. Totally badass. I grabbed my backpack, bolting down the stairs and into the pancake smelling kitchen. I saw an awaiting plate of pancakes, lavished in maple syrup and topped with blueberries. I dove in for the kill, scoffing my pancakes like a dog.

"Chloe slow down! You're constructing a mass pancake genocide, seriously eat like a person." My Dad scolded. I giggled, slowing down considerably. " Seriously kiddo, how do you work up an apetite by sleeping?" I rolled my eyes, stuffing a wad of syrupy goodness in my mouth.

"Running and fearing for her life makes a girl hungry." I grumbled. He chuckled, flipping pancakes at a hyper rate.

"Maybe you should run to a police station next time, Chloe it's only logical."He chuckled. That's my Dad, the every logical Star Wars geek. He's sarcastic, loving and amazingly smart. I've always been a little daddy's girl, despite the fact my personality doesn't suite it. Oh Dad, if only it was that easy...

"Chloe are you still obsessing over that boy, it's not healthy hun." My mom chirped, walking briskly into the kitchen. My mom is the bubbliest of people, nicest person in the world. She is my rock, I seriously don't know what I would do without her. She has always been there for me, giving me the best advice.

"Mom it's not obsession if you have to see this played in your head while you're unconscious. More of like a hostage style movie night." I said. She laughed, sitting down and neatly tucking in to food. I checked my watch, realizing the time. "Gotta go, gonna be late for the bus!" I said, rushing out the door. I heard distant goodbyes as I rushed towards the bus stop. I reached the bus stop just as the vehicle stopped, allowing me to hop on. I searched the seats for Rodrick, finding him cowering in the back seats being taunted by jocks. I jogged closer towards them, reaching them with a few strides.

"Hey little gay boy! Scouting for boyfriends? Where's you're little bodyguard?" One of them shouted. Those baffoons continued to laugh like animals, #!*% me off to no end. I cleared my throat loudly, killing their laughter.

"I suggest if you want to live, you'll back the #!*% off and go back to pretending you know how to play football." I threatened, keeping my face emotionless. The trick is to never let them see an emotion they can pick up and use against you. The head of the little gang tried to act cool, even though his stance reeked of fear. I have quite a reputation of making bad things happen to people I don't like.

"Look, just shove and p-play w-with your dolls." He retorted, shakily. I raised an eyebrow, striking a righteous pose.

"You know what I'm capable of so I suggest you back of before I hurt you." I said. He started to laugh along with his cronies, so I did the only reasonable thing I could think of. I punched him in the gut and flipped him over my back. He looked up at me in complete shock, in which I gave a sweet smile. I sat down next to a shaking Rodrick who gave me a grateful smile." Hey what's up Rodrick?" I asked casually.

"You just went gorilla crazy on a bunch of seniors! You don't know how crazy you are." he exclaimed. I chuckled, oh I think I do.

"Hey that was just my morning workout, I going to mess up some college guys after school." I joked, in which I received a nervous chuckle. That's odd, Rodrick always laughs at my jokes. "something bothering you buddy?" I asked concerned. He shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, toying with his hands.

"Remember when I said i would have to move to Spain if my Mom ever wanted to take custody of me?" He asked. I didn't get where he was going with his conversation, until the last minute. my eyes widened as realization dawned on me.

" Wait! You're moving to Spain!" I exclaimed. He nodded a small tear rolling down his cheek. I launched on to him in a hug, squeezing him tight and kissing his cheek. " Hey Roddy don't cry, shush... When are you leaving buddy?" He gulped.

"Tomorrow." He said. I literally jumped out of my skin when he said that.

"WHAT! When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me!" I asked frantically. he raised his hands in surrender.

" Calm down Clo! I only found out yesterday! My mom has already arranged everything and my dad's packing my stuff. You're the first person to know Chloe. i swear i don't want to leave, I have no choice!" he said. I eased up a little, but not completely. I snuggled into my best friends since four years old, we've known each other for ten years. I can't believe I might never ssee him again, ever. We hugged until the bus halted for us to get off, heading to school. It seemed more of a prison than it already is, maybe because I don't have a phone call anymore.

* * *

LUNCH

"So how was english?" Rodrick asked as we headed down the corridor. I made gagging noises. Yep that bad.

"Mrs Jarnet decided to give us a pop quiz, then made us watch Romeo and Juliet while the popular crowd made out in the back." I said bitterly. Rodrick laughed at my personal #!*% .

" At least you didn't have to listen to Mr O'Connor talk about how the British stink and why they should have never crossed the pond. We all know that the break up with Ms Brown was bad, but does he need to make fun of her nationality." He complained as we entered the canteen. I laughed as we lined up for food.

"You really can't call it a break up, you need to be a couple for that. The most romantic thing they did was argue about Shakespeare." I pointed out. We chuckled quietly as we payed for our food and tried to find a place to sit. We about to move when the most dastardly, evil and cruelest person in the world stood in our way. Misha Everton , status: Queen Bee. A #!*% one at that.

"Well well, if isn't the gay boy and the sorry excuse of a girl, what happened did the zoo throw you out?" She dissed, well if you can call that a diss. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah and they wanted us to tell you the gorilla want's his face back." I quipped back coolly. She froze, seemingly speechless at my sudden comeback.

"Whatever!" She finally said. "I heard you messed with my boyfriend Kurt on the bus today. I came to warn you, if you touch him again you'll regret it." She threatened. Was I meant to be afraid or laughing?

"Wow I'm shaking in my boots. Anyway I can't see what you could do to possibly-" i was cut off short when she tipped my Taco right down the front of my shirt. The whole canteen froze, then burst out into laughter. I felt very tiny and vulnerable as they started to hurl insults at me and make snide comments. I felt like crying, I felt like running away. So that's what I did. I ran out the canteen, trying to avoid the remarks, bursting out into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Carnage of the heart.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING I JUST OWN A FINGER AND A HAND AND MAYBE A TOE!

I walked the lonely roads of my street alone, wallowing in self pity. Everyone was laughing on the bus and the worst part I couldn't find Rodrick, maybe he didn't want to be seen with me anymore. The incident with Marsha still left me boiling with anger. I never got embarrassed, not for anything. Being a walking Taco Bell was the worst thing ever. I'm heading straight home to plot revenge on that prissy little idiot.

I headed up the driveway of my white house, noticing my parent's cars were parked. Jamming my key a little to forcefully into the door, sending a jolt up my wrist, I opened the heavy oak door.

"MOM I'M HOME!" I yelled into the house. I didn't receive a snappish reply back, which was strange considering she hated yelled greetings. I shrugged it off, guess she's not in the mood. I try not to aggravate my mother, because when she's grumpy the loch ness moster looks like a puppy. I dumped my bag and headed for the kitchen, expecting my dad to be there.

"Hey Dad where's-" i was cut off by the lack of presence in the room. Where is everyone? I looked out the corridor which the kitchen sat on, deserted. I scurried out, sudden chills running down my spine. I took a peek into all the rooms on the bottom level, kinda afraid what I'll find. Yet no one seemed home, which is strange seeing both cars are here. Maybe they went down for a walk. I shuffled nervously into the living room, switching on the TV and watching it blare to life. I curled up on the couch, my senses on edge. I was barely listening to my stupid reality show, I was trying to find any signs that my parents were back. I'm used to staying by myself, but something's just not right.

I heard a a loud THUD echo upstairs, scaring the living daylights out of me. I jumped up from my seat, standing stock still waiting for another sound to instigate me to investigate. Another yet duller THUD, guess it's time to investigate. I quietly padded out the living room and up the stairs, trying not to let whatever was upstairs know I was there. I heard a couple of muffled yells, coming from my parent's room. I quickened my pace, still trying to be quiet. I stood outside their door, ear pressed against the cold wood. A full blown yell which sounded a lot like my Mom. My hand flew to knob, twisting it in vain as it would not budge. I looked frantically around, trying to find a way to get inside. I'll just have to break the door. I slammed my body against the door, ramming it with the force of the adrenaline which hammered my veins. I broke the lock with a satisfying crunch, barelling into the room.

The walls were stained with red liquid, in fact it was everywhere. Everything was out of place and destroyed, and there was only one light to light up the room. It was pretty dingy and scary. I swivelled my eyes to bed, my heart dropping into my stomach. My parent's were lying on the bed, motionless and pale. Their eyes were glazed over in terror, like they had been frozen. I raced toward them, dropping to my knees. I probably impaled myself with broken glass but I didn't care as I hurriedly tried to check their pulse. Nothing, nothing! No beat. I broke down in sobs, burying my head in their sides. They can't be gone! I cried loudly, putting my mother's hand on my cheek and holding my dad's hand.

"Please come back... Mommy, Daddy. I need you, please..." I choked out, tears streaming down my face. I closed their eyes, hoping they were at peace now.

An evil chuckle sounded behind me and suddenly I was flying through the air, my back hitting the wall. The deafening crunch of something breaking echoing through the room. I started to feel my vision fade but I fought against it to see my attackers. A beautiful man and woman stood before me, smiling sickly.

"Awww poor baby!" Said the man. The woman snickered and kicked my stomach, making me cough up blood and keel over.

"She'll join them." she said. They advanced on wards towards my trembling form, they looked almost hungry. They're going to kill me and I was ok with that. They took away everything from, why not my life? My vision was fading and all I could see was them. They're was a deafening roar that awoke me from semi conscious state, followed by the sound of a metallic scrape and a scream. A bronzed haired man and a mahogany haired woman came up to me, the man picking me up.

"I'm so sorry..." Was all I heard before I blacked out. I wasn't except sound and thought. All I heard was whistling wind and fast paced voices.

Then the fire started.

SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The vampire are coming!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING CAUSE IF I DID I WOULD BE RICH!

The pain erupted through my skin, pummeling my bones with the non-existent force. My whole body spasmed, jolts of fire twitching at my limbs I cried out in agony, wishing for those dumb murders to finish me. Vaguely aware of shuffling feet, I writhed trying to escape the oncoming waves of torture. The worst kind of pain is not the one grows worse or slowly trickles, it's the one that never changes, that never ends. I screamed for mercy, trying to get someone to stop it. The fire licked at my veins, but my skin turned colder and my pulse seemed to stop. It was the only thing that told me I was alive. Why am I still thinking? Am I dead?

The pain started to slowly ebb away, allowing me to move a little. Finally, after what seemed decades, the pin stopped, leaving through my fingertips. The shuffling feet seemed to pause, before edging closer. My eyes fluttered open, light flooding my vision. I could see every speck of dust around the room, every fibre in the carpet and every tiny piece of splinters in the wooden door. My eyes drew away focusing on nine dazzling faces. I instantly backed away, my body going rigid, letting a feral snarl pass my lips. A blond haired man who looked about thirty-five, put his hands up cautiously.

"Now now, calm down we won't hurt you." His voice was calm and reassuring.

"What did you do to me?" I demanded.

"Before I answer that, I'm Carlisle and this is my family. What's your name." He asked. I'm not one to let my tricks slip easily... I smirked at him, relaxing my stance.

"How bout you tell me what you did and then I'll tell you my name." I said. He smiled warmly, probably happy I wasn't screaming rape.

"Ok fine. I know you might not believe me but, I turned you into a vampire. Before you argue, pull in the facts. Can you see exceptionally well?" Carlisle asked. I nodded cautiously. " Can you smell everything around you?" I took an experimental sniff, taking in so many scent's it made my nose tingle. I nodded again. He smiled and grabbed a polystyrene cup from the carved desk in the room, handing it to me. "Now, try this." My hand gently took the cup, eyes narrowing at the seemingly innocent object. I took a sip of the strange thick liquid, swallowing it without hesitation. It tasted AMAZING! The sensation of all my favourite things dancing on my tongue in a flamboyant tango. My face lit up considerably, literally hugging the cup to my chest.

"What is that? It's amazing!" I said in awe. Some of them laughed quietly, the sound like bells. They's were all in perfect harmony.

"Blood." Said a woman who looked around the same age as Carlisle. I looked down in horror at the cup, uncapping it and seeing the weird red liquid.

"No! That's not possible. Vampires defy every rule of logic, how the- and I'm a-? No not-" I was cut of by my hand flying out and spilling the blood in the air. I caught the blood in the cup again with remarkable speed and agility. Usually I can't even walk down the stairs without falling. Ok maybe vampires do exist!

"I believe you! Please take the cup away from me!" I said frantically, thrusting my hand out. The bronze haired one took it away, chuckling. So that means my parent's... "That means, the people who killed my parents were vampires... But how did you even know that they were there?" I asked. The brunette lady who had saved me, spoke.

"Vampires aren't the only mythical creature, are you familiar the Reservation boys?" she asked. I nodded.

"The tall jerks that look like they're on steroids, yeah." I said, earning a few chuckles.

" Yes well they're werewolves or shape-shifters. They're not like stereotypical werewolves, they turn into wolves and they do not rely on the moon. We're friends with them. They protect Forks from non vegetarian vampires and they alerted us of your parent's killers. We tracked their scent to your house, when we heard screaming. That's when we found you, half dead and about to be eaten." She explained. WEREWOLVES! What the #!*% !

"Jacob get up here!"The bronze haired man yelled. Within seconds a tall teenager came into the room, staring at me cautiously.

"Yes?" He asked. He seemed wary of me, I don't know why. The dude is at least two heads taller than me and super buff, seriously he could knock me out with one blow!

"I think our new family member needs to meet you." A small slight girl with bronze ringlets said. He turned to me, crossing his arms like he was a boss. Oh please!

"My name is Jacob Black, I'm a leader of the Quilete packs. That means little leech, if you step out of line we have permission to rip you apart." He snarled. I glared at him, standing up.

"Look loose the attitude dude, I don't fricking care who you are and I especially won't let you mess with me. So pack it in and put it away if you know what's good for you." I said darkly. Carlisle's family seemed impressed and smug at my little outburst. Jacob looked taken a back and seemed to humble up a little. The small teenage girl, skipped out slinging her arm around my shoulders.

"Jacob you deserved that for being a #!*% , sorry sweetie." She giggled, making Jacob sour. " You are going to make a perfect Cullen." She said to me. I giggled at her happy expression, liking her personality. She was really pretty like most of her family, but she seemed more angelic and purer.

"Thank you ummmm...?" I said, struggling for her name.

"Renesmee but you can call me Nessie." She said proudly. That name really suites her, she seems unique and she is definetly beautiful. I smiled warmly at her, I have a feeling we'll be good friends.

"That is an awesome name, really unique." I complimented. She rolled her eyes.

"More like really weird." She said. I shook my head defiantly.

" It's weird in a good way." I said. She giggled at me and turned to her family.

"Well come introduce yourselves guys!" She exclaimed. They laughed heartily and a small pixie like girl stepped forward.

"I'm Alice, I know we're going to be very close." She chirped, reminding me of my Mom.

" How do you know that?" I questioned. What can she see the future? The idea is laughable!

"I can see the future." She said. Ok maybe she can see the future...

"WOAH. How do you do that?" I asked, amazed. She laughed at my excited state, delving into an explanation.

" Apart from the normal super speed and super strenght, some vampires have extra powers. We call them gifts." She explained how gifts worked and the Edward( bronzed haired one), Bella( the brunette), Jasper and Rensemee had gifts. Edward can read minds, Bella is a mental shield, Jasper can control emotions and Nessie can channel her thoughts through one touch. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme didn't have gifts but they had enhanced traits. Emmett is very strong, Rosalie is extremly beautiful, Carlisle very compassionate and Esme's has a strong ability to love.

"It must be cool to have a power..." I said wistfully. Suddenly all of them burst out laughing, confusing the heck out of me. " What's so funny?" Jasper was the first to calm down and explain.

"Chloe where's the cup?" He asked. I looked down at my hand, to find the cup was missing. Instead it was hovering a few feet away, at least a metre of the ground. Wow! WOW!

"Telekenis a very rare gift." Carlisle complimented. " Try moving it uh-" Oh gosh I hadn't told him my name!

"Chloe Sanjav." I said, still in awe. I thought for the cup to move forwards and place itself on the desk, and it did! "Oh. My. Gaga." I looked around at the smiling faces and looking around the room. I saw a mirror lying on the opposite wall to me, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I gasped.

My usually chocolate skin was slightly ashened, my lips were perfectly pink and my shoulder lenght hair was shiny and curled loosly to my head. I looked flawless, I looked angelic almost. But my eyes, they scared me. They were like his, ruby red. The boy in my dream was a vampire.

"Chloe where have you seen that boy before?" Edward asked. I gulped, a lump forming in my throat.

"I've been dreaming of him for at least six months. He's real isn't he." I said, half knowing the answer. He nodded gravely, turning to Carlisle.

"She's been dreaming of Alec Volturi, what does that mean?" He asked. Carlisle's face too grew grave, worrying me slightly.

"Chloe what has Alec done in these dreams?" Carlise asked.

"Chased and successfully captured me." I said. If possible Carlisle face grew even graver.

"I'm afraid she is his mate, it is unlikely for humans to have the same pattern in dreams for this long. They must pre regarded mates like Alice and Jasper. Alice's visions of Jasper were her first memories and therefore Alice had been driven to pursue him. It's a theory I have worked on for quite some time, Chloe has been having dreams where Alec is possesive. I know Alec, once he gets what he want's he won't let go." He explained. I started to panic slightly, as if being turned into a vampire wasn't bad enough.

"Who is Alec Volturi!?" I nearly yelled. Rosalie strode forward, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Sweetie calm down. It'll be fine, just sit down and I'll explain. The Volturi is a coven of vampires who rule our world, they're like royalty. They enforce the one law we live by, never expose ourselves to humans. Aro, Caius and Marcus are the three kinds so to say and they have an elite guard. Felix, Demetri, Alec and Jane, Alec's twin sister. Jane and Alec are considered the most powerful of our kind, Jane can cause mental pain and Alec can cut off the senses. They are very dangerous and cruel, so let's hope you never meet them." Rosalie said. I nodded in agreement.

"Look now everyone, Chloe needs time to adjust stop bombarding her with information." Esme said. A sudden eruption of burning pain hit my throat, making me clutch it. My eyes swivelled to Renesmee, smelling something sweet off her. I shook my head and was about to question when Nessie cut me off.

"I a hybrid, I half human half vampire. My mom Bella gave birth to me when she was human. Yes I have blood and yes I need blood too." She said. I nodded, chuckling slightly at her aggitated tone. she must have to explain that a lot. I wonder what being vegetarian mean to them?

"It means we drink animal blood, it's more humane." Edward said, reading my thoughts. I smiled, happy I won't be like the monsters who killed my family.

"Speaking of blood, I think the new Cullens needs her first hunting trip." Emmett boomed, causing me to laugh. I'll miss my parents, but the Cullens seem nice enough. Actually they're pretty cool. Oh and they're vegetarian. Wink Wink!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Hunt.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING SO CHICKADEEE BEEP BOPP LA LA LA!

We headed the down into the living room, entering a foul stench cloud. I backed up into Jasper, pinching my nose in disgust. What the #!*% smells of wet dog!

"What the heck is that?!" I yelled, nearly vomitting. Well if vampires can vomit... Ok maybe this whole immortality thing has few drawbacks. I heard a chorus of rough laughters, looking up to see people like Jacob. Werewolves stink! I wonder why I never noticed it with Jacob, seriously think of the smell that gives you a headache and then times it by infinity. And then some. They were all boys except one girl who stood there glaring at me, while the guys just smirked. Are all wolves clumpnuggets?

"Another leech! Awww a little baby leech." The girl sneered. The tallest of them put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a stern look.

"Leah watch it, Carlisle is she safe?" He asked in a deep voice. Carlisle gave him a withering look, and I raised an eyebrow.

"She's only fourteen Sam, she's even younger than Seth! She has a safe gift, it's telekenis." Carlsile explained. One of the shorter ones next to Sam, gave me a cocky look and glared at me. I glared back at him, turning my death look on.

"What type of baby gift is that? Well it would suite you baby blood sucker." He said. I chuckled evilly, making his face fall.

"Seeing as you don't know what the heck that is, that makes the _baby blood sucker_ smarter than you. It's the power to move objects with my mind, including humans. So watch it puppy before I fling you to Canada..." I said brightly. He looked scared shit less and backed away slightly, vampires 1 wovles 0. One of the younger boys laughed and smiled brightly at me.

"Ok she is awesome, hey my names Seth." He said, waving at me. I grinned at him, he seems nice enough. Thank god, I was starting to think they were all jerks.

" Chloe, nice to meet you Seth." I said cheerfully. Leah rolled her eyes, while the some of the others who I hadn't met smiled too.

"She's cool with us. If Seth likes her than she's alright, till proven otherwise of course. Anyway welcome to our little world Chloe." Sam said kindly. I laughed, small world.

"I'll try not have a panic attack about the whole vampire werewolf thing." I joked. They laughed, settling back down on the couch as I was steered out the room by the Cullens. They led me out the back door into a garden which opened into the forest. One by one they all started running, leaving only Bella and I behind. She gave me a motherly smile, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Go on take a run, let your insticts take over." She encouraged, speeding off and leaving me. I grinned to myself, running off after her. I've never been good at sports, nor have I cared. But come on, we all want to run faster than a ferrari.

I sped through tree's, winding and jumping my way through roots. I caught up with the Cullens, following them to our hunting spot. We came up against a huge tree root, blocking our path. Most of the Cullens jumped over it or slid under, but my reaction shocked even me. Without thinking I flipped over the root, landing on my feet lightly and sprinting again like it was nothing. The Cullens gave me shocked looks, which I returned with an innocent shrug. Alice let out a tinkling laugh, vibrating my ears with the pitch.

"The Cullen's first natural born gymnast, ha this should be fun." She said. I don't want to know what she means by that, I really don't. We sprinted out onto the edge of a clearing, right in front of a heard of elk. They grazed peacefully amongst themselves, totally unaware of our presence. Carlisle signalled for us to stop moving when the head of the herd, perked his head up and freezing. We stopped breathing and stood stock still, waiting in tense silence. The elk put it's head down to graze once again, which was when Carlisle signalled for us to eat. Emmett, Japer and Esme were the quickest to get in, leaving the rest of us behind. I stayed behind, calculating a plan to catch my food.

The elk piled on top of each other try to get away, all except the head of the herd. He stayed behind, protecting his territory while whirling his antlers around and charging, trying to get the herd out. I crouched behind a bush, gently pulling the elk towards me gently with my power. It stumbled forward to a point in which I was happy, unaware it was being controlled. I pounced on to it's back, causing it to try and buck me of. I grabbed on to it's antlers, trying to steady myself. I swung my hands on to it's eyes, calming it down slightly. This always works with animals... Wow. I swooped my head down, biting it's neck and sucking experimentally on the suculent liquid. It wasn't as good as the blood I tried before but it wasn't exactly horrible, like tofu. It's not exactly the best but it'll have to do. I drained the animal, causing it to collapse and I sped off for another elk. I drank at least ten elk before I felt full.

"Hey Chloe you done?" Emmett yelled from the end of the clearing.

"Yep!" I said cheerfully, causing everyone to chuckle quietly. I got up and zoomed over to where the cullens were congergrated, smiling slightly at my first hunt. Carlisle smiled at me before sitting down on the grass. The others followed suit and so did I, even though I had no clue what for.

"Now we should probably go over a few laws for you Chloe, just in case." Carlisle said. " First rule, as Cullens we do not kill humans and therefore it is prohibited. Second rule, we do not go out in the sunlight, because we sparkle." I snorted, trying to hold in fits of laughter, Sparkle, really? Carlisle gave me an offended look, cutting my snorts away.

"Wait you were serious?" I asked shocked. He nodded, ok gayest thing ever.

"Anyway... Rule number three, we never let humans know of our existance as you know, otherwise the Volturi will destroy us." He finished. I nodded, slightly confused of why the Volturi are such jackasses.

"I really don't like the sound of the Volturi." I said. Rensemee gave me a sympathetic look, shivering slightly too.

"They are creeps, they thought I was an immortal child and came for us. That was the one time I met them and I still have nightmares. I guess though you have it worse, you're stuck with the the worst of them. God Alec is freaky, if he just looks at you it feels like you've asked for a death wish." She recalled. I felt my stomache twist in a tight knot. Shit.

"I always thought Jane was the worst, she is insane. Alec seems more of the sane one." Jasper interjected. Edward and Bella shook their heads.

"That's just the problem." Bella said.

"Alec is the most dangerous out of the whole Volturi. He completely decieves you into thinking he is someone else. He knows how to play people like a video game. The most dangerous thing about him is that he attacks without warning and he is completely emotionless." Edward explained ruefully. I gulped, why did I have to be mated with a sociopath? Seriously what did I ever to do to the universe?!

"Even I can't feel sympathy for those two. They were only young when I saw them, I never met them either. Jane was scared and shaking, Alec on the other hand seemed completely blank and bored by the whole situation. He even smiled when they killed the guard who was useless to them because of the twins powers... It scared me I won't lie." Carlisle said. CRAP.

"Well I'm poker faced but he take that to a whole new level! I mean seriously why does the universe hate me?" I said, glaring at a tree. Esme squeezed my shoulders, hugging me comfortingly.

"Sweetie the odds the Volturi coming here are very slim, yyou probably won't have to ever meet him." Esme said soothingly. I smiled softly, wishing I hadn't got in this mess in the first place. I wished my parent's didn't have too... Nevermind.

"Thanks Esme." I said gratefully. She smiled, kissing my hair softly. I leaned into her slightly, she seemed like she would keep me safe. Carlisle smiled at me and got up.

"Let's head home guys." He said. We all leapt up and sped off into the forest. I lagged behind slightly, trying to think and arrange my thoughts. Alec. His name scared me, but it seemed to fill some void. Like you have to eat vegetable even though you hate them. Not the best analogy but you get the point. I need to meet him, I need to know whether he is really like that. Not that I don't believe the Cullens but I just need to gather my own information. I need to know.

HEY GUYS THANKS FOR READING! R&R OR DON'T, I DON'T REALLY CARE... :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Family meeting.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING SO STOP SENDING ME ANGRY NOTES TWIHARDS!

THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO CHARLOTTEANN15 BECAUSE YOU ARE AWESOME READER AND YOU MAKE ME FEEL GOOD ABOUT MY WRITING EVEN WHEN IT'S CRAP THANK YOU SO MUCH!

2 MONTHS LATER

Living with the Cullens is pretty amazing, I mean it can't get better. I play videogames with Emmett, which he always beats me at and then we end wrestling. Edward gives me loads of tips on how to play the piano, yes I play the piano! Jasper and I always talk about our favourite wars, mine is always going to be the 100 year war and he is more of a civil war guy really. Bella and I argue about shakespseare all the time, I don't care what she says King leer is better than Romeo and Juliet. Alice and I go shopping, even though we have very contrasting tastes. I like talking to Rosalie about random stuff, mainly because she has great advice and she always listens. Esme teaches me how to cook and architecture, which she insanely good at. Carlisle answers my weird questions about being a doctor, even though I'm sure it's annoying. The best part is always joking with Nessie, Seth and Jacob, oh and the wolf pack!

I still hate Paul and Leah, but I kinda warmed up to Jacob. He's sweet despite his hard shell and I found out he's nessie's mate which makes him ok with me. It's a weird werewolf thing called imprinting, like love at first sight. Seth is awesome and hilarious, he makes me smile by doing the simplest of the things and unlike Leah he's super kind. Like Winnie the Pooh kind. Nessie is an amazing friend and in a lot of ways reminds me of Rodrick, she's quiet yet random and the most down to earth person in the world. She's been through a lot in a short space of time and she handles it so well, if it was me I would have died from stress.

The fact Nessie's been through all this crap makes me hate the Volturi even more. The Cullens are genuine and true to what they believe, they don't want to be monster. The Volturi are no different from the monster who took my mortal life, they're just same as the people who crushed my life without a second glance. I don't want to ever hurt a human like those vampires did to me. Anyway back to those scumbags of that we have to call the Volturi, it's unfortunate I have to be mates with one of them. I seriously wish everyone would stop saying I won't meet him, it's just asking for them to come here. It's like in horror movies when they say there is no way the serial killer would ever target them. And what happens? They end up dead with their guts splattered on the floor. I just have a bad feeling, like the feeling I had on the day my parent's were killed.

"Hey Chloe Seth, Jared, Embry and I are watching letter's to juliet in the living room, wanna join?" Nessie asked, breaking my line of thought. I gave her a confused look, smiling slightly.

"The guys want to watch a chickflick?" I asked, causing her to giggle.

"The pack will be out for the whole on patrol, this is the only time they can watch." She explained, leading me into the living room. I relunctantly abandoned my Little Women book, letting her lead me to the sofa which the guys were sitting on. They were staring intently at the screen, giant bowls of popcorn for each of them. We plopped down on the couch, making them unpause the film instantly.

"I love Amanda Seyfried, she is amazing!" Embry said, stuffing a fistful of popcorn in his mouth. I giggled along with Nessie as the boys leaned forward as the movie started.

I'm not one for chickflicks, but I do love the really cheesy comedic one. White chicks is my abosolute favourite of every chickflick ever, Mean Girls being a close second. But seriously I'm more of an action or sci fy person, shocking! Not. Rodrick used to always complain about me not acting girly enough, saying I'll never o get a boyfriend if I don't change. My philosphy is if I have to change for someone, then they're not worth it. At all. I guess it would have never worked if I were human, I was obviously destined for a sadistic jerk who lives in a castle in Italy. Lucky me!

I sat through a grueling hour and a half of cheesy romance and Amanda Seyfried, watching the boys stuff their face with popcorn. Frankly that was more interesting than the movie. Nessie and Jared had started to cry at the end of the movie, while Seth and Embry continued to eat. I handed the weeping duo some tissues, declaring in my head that this was a total waste of time. Like seriously I could have read at least twelve more books...

"Well that was painfully boring." I muttered. Ness gave me a shocked looked, wiping her tear stained face.

"That was so beautiful! How can you not like that!" Sh question as if i was the crazy one. I shrugged nonchalantly, starting to gather the empty popcorn bowls.

"It' was just so cheesy, I mean come on of course he didn't find the letter. IT WAS IN A BRICK WALL." I pointed out. She huffed, whacking my arm in irritance. Jared continued to weep like a child, managing a feeble glare at me.

"Nessie is right! Romance hater!" He accused. I laughed quietly, going into the kitchen and leaving them to talk about the movie. I found Esme making, what smelled like, chicken soup. She smiled as I walked, taking the bowls from my hand.

"Watch the soup dear. So how did you enjoy the movie?" She asked. I groaned, stirring the soup smoothly.

"It was the most agonising thing ever! And I had to give my mother advice on what cheese to pick for a cheese and wine party she was hosting. Why would you ever make a movie like that. The plot is cliche, the scenery is cliche and even the music is cliche!" I ranted. She laughed sweetly, tending back to her soup.

"Well you never did strike me as a romance fan." She admitted. I chuckled, I like romance. Just when it's not in brick wall letter finding form.

I heard the front door slam hard against the door frame, vibrating the edges. Usually that would be Carlisle, but he never get's angry at things from work. Esme and I gave each other weird looks as we heard Carlisle's voice start to mutter at hyperspeed, probably not the time to ask if I can time him. What don't give that look, you'd want to do it too.

"Esme, why is Carlisle having an anxiety attack?" I asked cautiously. She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I've been with Carlisle for over 200 years, yet he still confounds me on the basis of his little panic sessions..." She muttered, angrily throwing down a dishcloth and going to see what's the problem. I stayed in the kitchen, hoping I wouldn't need to get involved. I heard their two voices converse and I could tell I wasn't the only one. Jasper's book pages had stopped turning, Alice had stopped organising her clothes, Emmett's video game was paused, Rosalie had stopped breathing intirely and Bella and Edward had stopped conversing. Way to be subtle guys!

"Family meeting." Carlisle called quietly, knowing we would hear. We all zoomed to the living room at once, worry painted on our faces. Carlisle turned to Embr and Jared." Please can you round up the pack this involves everyone." Jared and embry did as they were told, jogging out the back door. Everyone stayed in stony silence for five minutes until the wolves came in.

"Carlisle is there a problem?" Sam asked, his tone slightly irritated. Carlisle nodded gravely, oh come on! What next? What else is coming to kill us?! Carlisle stood up tall and gave everyone a clear gaze. He seemed to linger on me, his stare slightly sympathetic.

"The Volturi are coming." He said. SHIT!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: I'm screwed.

DISCLAIMER: YES I KNOW I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT BECUASE IF I DID VAMPIRE'S WOULD TURN PINK IN THE SUN INSTEAD OF SPARKLE SO YES.

"WHAT" I yelled, the first person to break the silence. Everyone turned to me, in shock of my outburst. "Hey if your sadistic physco mate was coming here you would freak out to!" They instantly turned away from me and drew their attention back to Carlisle.

"Carlisle explain please." Edward plead quietly. Carlisle motioned for everyone to sit down, we did so in flash and he stood in the middle of us. He cleared his throat, even though we were all intently awaiting his words.

"You all remember Vladimir and Stefan of course, well they want to regain control over our kind. The Volturi were tipped off by an escaped newborn from their army, they plan to attack them in a last ditch effort to seek revenge." Carlisle explained. I hope I'm not the only one confused here, how does this involve us?

"What does dracula one and two have to do with us and the Volturi?" Jacob said, voicing our thoughts.

"Well when I was at work, I recieved a letter from Aro. It explained the entire situation in Volterra and how this was going to be an army of mass size. It went on to say how the Volturi had the number but lacked in skill, long story short they want us to help them." Carlisle said. I froze stock still and rigid, oh my gaga. I'm screwed! He can't come here, he's not meant to be apart of my life! Jasper sensing my panic, washed over a great amount of calm over me. I gave him a grateful smile and turned to address Carlisle.

"How do we know they aren't tricking us, we aren't exactly on the best of terms." I said. Rosalie shook her head.

"They do not kill unless absolutely neccessary, they will however kill us if we don't help. That can be read as treason against them and they might think we're in league with Vladimir and Stefan." She pointed out. Carlisle nodded solemly.

"Yes we have no choice, they're coming in three days time. Just in case we should organise a formation in case we are attacked. Sam I hope you won't mind, they'll be hunting in Seattle." Carlise addressed Sam. He nodded in understandment, though i could tell he didn't fully agree.

"Fine, but we need to be in this battle." He said.

"Yes indeed, we need all the help we can get." Carlisle agreed. I tried to calm myself down, close to hyperventalting. A small hand cradled my cheek carefully, making me turn my hand.

_Calm down Chloe, we'll be fine._ Nessie projected. I smiled weakly, nodding even though my whole system knew it wouldn't be fine.

It's never been fine.

"We'll need to get some rooms ready, Alec,Jane,Demetri,Felix,Marcus,Aro and Caius are coming first. Two weeks before the battle the rest fo the guard will join us." Carlsile informed. Great Alec has to come first, why me? I've been a vampire for 2 months! 2 months! I don't want to die now, I just got over the fact vampires friggin exist! Now this jerk is going to kill me if i say one word out of lie, I'll be easy prey, he'll just knock me out and boom! Dead Chloe. Why me?

* * *

I'm sat up in my room, hiding in the dark like a creature. Well I am a supposed creature of darkness, craving the light to be forgiveful. It's cruel really. You try and be the most humane person you know yet life always finds a way to stab you in the back, not caring. Ok so maybe I wasn't the conventional human in any sense, I was a little disturbed. Or a lot. But I've learnt so much in two months from people I never thought could teach me. I'll admit the Cullens are really not the people I would trust, the pained happy tortued people type. I always thought you had to be either openly evil or not. The Cullens made me realise that was never the case. They had to fight for everything they have and that they have every right to live a good life. The Volturi are monsters, the worst part is they never tried to be any better.

I looked up to the glass panneled side of my room, watching the sun set and slowly letting the night take over. Forks has the most beautiful starry nights to me, I remember watching the sky for shooting stars with my Dad. He used to tell me they were fairies coming down to save children from nighttime monster and that their magic goes weird and is set free so you can make a wish. I used to watch the sky night every night, wishing that I could fit in. That I would never be pushed away ever again. That people would like me, I guess that would never happen. Soon enough my Dad wasn't back for the night time star gazing, it bugged me but I told myself he would come back. He nevr could after his job took off, my Mom was always to busy as well. I spent most of my time alone as a kid, except for hanging with Rodrick and playing princesses. If only everything was a fairytale. This is more like a fart tail.

And it's Alec's fault. If he didn't need a mate then I wouldn't be in this situation, he could have settled for some stupid emo chick! No offence emos... Anyway moving on, it doesn't make sense that we're made for each other. He's a sadistic, egotistical, cocky and a plain poopy head! Did I really say poopy head? See what he does to me! And frankly he's not even that cute, much... maybe... possibly. Oh I can't help that he's freaking hot! Ok and I admit I wanted to find out for myself what he's like and all, but maybe then I thought he couldn't have been that bad. But after what the Cullens told me, let's just say it scared the fricking crap out of me. As much I hate to admit it, the dude is a badass without cause. I would admire him if A. I wasn't afraid to B. He's a total ass.

"I'm fricking screwed." I muttered to myself. I got my i pod from the dresser and flopped on to my bed, blasting rock music in my ears.

WRITERS BLOCK IS A CURSE DONT WORRY HOPEFULLY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE BETTER!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Words I'm dying to say.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OTHERWISE I WOULD SEND ARO TO A SHRINK. SERIOUSLY THE DUDE IS CRAZY!

3 DAYS LATER

I've been thoroughly depressed over everything, hiding away in my room for what seems centuries. I was practically counting down the days, this being the last day. They're coming. I ignored my families constant coaxing to come downstairs, wanting to be alone. I didn't want to be told everything is going to be fine when I know it's not going to be. In some cases people would think over reacting, over reacting is thrashing the house. That's what I feel like doing at least, I don't Esme would be to happy. A small knock sounded on my door, snapping my attention to the blood mixed scent.

"Come in Nessie." I chimed glumly. She stormed in a thunderous stomp, her face angry. You hardly see Nessie angry, just imagine a nut deprived squirrel. It's cute and frightening at the same time! "He-y-y N- Nessie." I stuttered. She growled, zooming over to me and pulling me off my bed. I landed on my butt, yelping from the surprise of her strenght. I sometimes forget she is stronger than an average human. Well my butt won't forget that anytime soon.

"Don't Hey Nessie me! I have tried to get you to out the nice way, no more mr nice guy. This is what you gonna do, gonna take a shower, make yourself presentable and do it with a smile. Alec maybe a jerk but you will not look like a hobo in his presence. I'll be downstairs and we'll be leaving in a hour, so snap to it." She said, zooming out my room. I rolled my eyes, doing as she said. She was probably right but she can't force me to like it.

I took a quick shower, washing my hair and conditioning. I brushed my teeth and dried myself quickly. I sped round the bathroom a few times, drying my hair quickly. I love being a vampire sometimes, no need for hairdriers. I changed into a fresh pair of underwear, black skinny jeans, white lacy tank top and a brown cropped leather jacket. I tamed my curly bob until it fell perfectly under my chin and got started on my makeup. I didn't need loads thanks to the fact my face was flawless and yes that time I was rubbing it in. I dabbed on a small smokey eyes and lip balm, not really in the mood to be creative. I slipped on a pair of pumps and headed downstairs with ten minutes to spare.

I trudged down the stairs, not happy at being forced to go meet my mate. Alice came up to me smiling, grabbing my hand and leading me to where everyone was conversing.

"You look beautiful. At least give something for Alec to stare at." She teased. If I could blush I would be scarlet, so instead smiled shly. Nessie giggled, coming up to tweak my hair slightly.

"And you're amazing best friend gets part credit for encouraging you too look so faboulas for him." She said. I laughed, slapping her arm lightly. Carlisle smiled up at me, reading the nervousness in me. I walked over to sit next to Esme and him, leaning into Esme's hug. He leaned down and kissed my head fatherlingly.

"Good sport, he can't hurt you while we're here." He muttered soothingly. I hope that's not another jinx. I smiled happily, trying to stop them worrying over me.

We waited, watching CNN to pass the time. I watched Alice out the corner of my eye, awaiting her seeing expression. She seemed calm, cuddling next to Jasper and talking. It was cute really, they both were, it was like a fairytail prince and his princess. Suddenly Alice sat bolt upright, gasping as she had a vision. I whirled around to face her as she recoiled from her vision, wow that bad?

"Alice are you alright?" I asked my voice full of concern. Her eyes swept to me, giving me a brief look of sympathy. She brightened up fakely and turned to the rest of the family and wolves.

"They're on the candanian borders, lets go everyone!" She chirped. The wolves jogged outside and phased as we followed calmy. We started to sprint in formation (Older vamps in front and Nessie and I in the back.) the wolves flanking us as we swept through the forest. It was winter so the snow fell at a rapid speed, only slightly slower than we were running. We jumped over rivers and cliffs, racing towards the clearing. We arrived in slick time, standing at one end of the clearing. Waiting. My life is a waiting game isn't it. We waitied for five minutes.

Then they arrived. All you could see were seven black coats, sweeping the ground as they came towards us. Butterflies started to flutter in my stomache, intesifying with every step the took towards us. Seth gave me a wink and Jacob chuckled at Nessie, causing us to hide our laghter. They stopped a few feet away from us, drawing back there cloaks. They were beautiful. They weren't dazzling like the Cullens, no a world away. They had a soft seductive tone, the mystery that hung around them astounded me. Jane was easy to spot, she had blonde hair and a angelic yet cruel face. She looked like she was itching to torture someone. There was a big guard, Felix I'm guessing. He had brown hair gelled in a perfect parting, he looked like he was smelling something bad. Demetri was the slightly smaller guard with tousled pepper hair, staring hungerily at the Cullen woman. Perve. Aro was easy to see as he was the one smiling like a loon, Marcus was the bored one and Caius was the angry one.

My eyes swept to the only guard left. Alec. He looked more perfect than in my dreams, more deadly too. His dark chocolate hair was in his signature bangs, his porcelain skin contrasting with pink lips. And his eyes, those ruby eyes, just as seductive and terrifying in my dreams. He was completely emotionless, like he didn't cared his coven was in danger. It was off putting to say the least, you expect a phsycopath to show more emotion.

"Carlisle nice to see you again, on better terms yes?" Aro said joyfully. Carlisle smiled, not truthfully though.

" Yes Aro it has been a while hasn't it?" Carlisle said, sugercoating his words. Caius snarled, eyes fixed on the wolves.

"Care to tell us why there are moungrels here?" he snapped. The wolves growled intertwining between the gaps in the formation.

"They insisted on helping us and it is their territory." Carlisle reasoned. Caius didn't argue but continued to glare. The wind picked up from behind me, blowing my scent everywhere. It hit our guests, forcing there eyes to turn on me. I took a noticable step back, only stopped by bumping into Embry's body. Aro looked at me greedily, smiling crazily.

"Now now, young one we won't hurt you." He said soothingly. Yeah like Alec said before he drank from me, I'm not falling for that again. " Carlisle you never said you got a new coven mate." The Volturi's eyes never left me, making me feel extremely uncomfortable. I looked at Carlisle, who gave the Ok. I walked forward gracefully, smiling innocently. I can be innocent when I want to be.

"My name is Chloe, nice to meet you Aro." I said, holding my hand out to shake. He took my hand, reading my thoughts. I could feel him rifling through my head, trying to resist the urge to pull my hand away. He let out a sudden laugh, shocking me imensley.

"Oh wonderful! Such an amazing gift, telekensis. Beautiful talent for a beautiful girl, truly a gift Carlisle." He said. Anyone else perved out? Well at least he didn't mention my little Alec problem... "Oh yes! It is good day for young Alec. She is your mate son." #!*% . Alec and I turned to each other and growled at each other in unison. Various chuckles were heard, bringing my attention to where we were.

"Really Alec a Cullen? Bad taste..." Jane teased. I rolled my eyes, returning to the Cullen side. They gave me amused faces, which in return I stuck my tongue out at them. I stood next to Nessie, thankful that the Volturi had returned their to Carlisle. I felt a pair of eyes on me, causing my head to turn. Alec was still glaring at me, as if he was hoping I would burn to ashes straight on the spot. I chuckled low enough only so I could here but so he could see, you know he doesn't seem that scary. Actually this might get interesting...

THEY'RE HERE...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: This is war.

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN IT, NOT A THING, SOOOO EVERY LITTLE THING GONNA BE ALRIGHT! MUN! MAYBE I NEED TO SEE A SHRINK...

"Come now Aro, let us go to our home and get you settled in." Carlisle said. Marcus seemed to force a smile while Caius still glared at the wolves. The dude has puppy issues.

"Ever welcoming you are dear friend, yes come let us go!" Aro giggled, a womanly man. Great. The Cullens and wolves stayed in formation, with the Volturi at the back. This time we didn't run we took a leisurely walk. I don't know why but I'm not going to question it in the face of people who can torture/ knock me out. Soon the wolves got bored and just ran home, except for Jacob and Seth. Seth came up next to me, almost guarding me in a way. I really do love Seth, he's the big brother I've always wanted. All of the Cullens were quiet except for Alice who was buzzing away to Jasper, the Volturi on the other hand were happily talking.

"How come this akward for us?" Nessie joked. I laughed along with Jake and Seth.

"I'm the socially akward one here what's your problem?" I giggled, turning to her. She gave me stern look all of a sudden. "What?"

"You really need to hunt, your eyes are pitch black Chloe." She said. "When was the last time you ate?" I had to think for that for a while.

" 3 or 4 weeks ago, I just lost track of time I guess." I muttered, embarressed. She rolled her eyes at me and Aro chuckled.

"You wouldn't mind if Alec and Jane came with you would you? They haven't hunted in such a long time." Aro asked. I smiled sweetly.

"Not a problem at all." I lied. Aro smiled kindly at me, turning back to his conversation. I could feel my families silent chuckles, so i pouted like a child.

"Chloe make sure you show them to Seattle." Carlisle called from the front. I smiled painfully, trying to be positive with it.

"Of course." I said through gritted teeth. Nessie tried to conceal her laughter, but I could tell she was dieing as she was leaning on Jacob for support. Seth whined rubbing his head on my shoulder. I smiled at him, scratching his ear.

"Don't worry Seth..." I soothed, slinging my arm around his shoulder. I liked hanging with werewolves, apart from Leah and Paul they're really sweet people. And you get used to the smell, kind of anyway.

We finally got home to the masion, getting inside. The italians looked around the large open spaced living room, looking impressed. It makes a difference from an old dusty castle. Seth and Jacob came in shirts and jeans, going shirtless in front of royalty isn't the best introduction. Seth smiled shyly and Jacob just glared, Aro smiled creepily. Caius glared back at Jacob. I cleared my throat, bringing all atention to me.

"As awkard as this is we should probably go hunting." I said, addressing Jane and Alec. They nodded and followed me out of the door. We headed once again into the forest, seriously I'm starting to get sick of going in here. "You need to hunt in Seattle but they're isn't a specific spot so you can hunt where you please within the city." I informed them awkardly.

"Why can't we hunt in Forks?" Jane demanded, her tone icy. Before I could answer Alec bombarded me with another question.

"And where do we go when you're hunting?" He asked, his voice pleasantly deep. Snap out of it Chloe! He's cute, so what?

"We can't hunt in Forks because it's violating our treaty with the wolves and you can either stay while I'm hunting or you can go back to the house." I said, quite smug I kept my cool.

"I think we should stay, just make it quick Cullen." Jane muttered dangerously. I really wish I could duct tape her mouth, you know without being tortured mercilessly. I resisted the urge to make a bitchy remark and nodded politely.

We headed up and out of the forest into the dark buzzing city central. I check my watch, seeing it was nine clock at night. I let the twins take free reign, following them around like a lost puppy. God this sucks! They found a dark alley, full of drunks and possible criminals. I won't lie, it looked like a drug trade of centre. The twins stuck to the shadows, completly disappearing to the human eye. I leant against the wall, completely coating myself in darkness. Jane tortured one human while Alec's dark whispering smoke paralsyed the others. Jane snapped his neck, and Alec realesed one more human for Jane to kill. The process went one like this until every human was dead and gone. The twins chuckled evilly, drinking greedily from each human and piling the bodies once they were done. They disgust me honestly, I felt like ripping their heads off.

"Are you done?" I asked politely. Alec smirked at me while Jane grinned, why do I think something bad is gonna happen?

"Yes thank you, now come along we don't have all day." Jane said. I turned away from them walking back to the woods, I didn't have a good feeling about being in a dark alley with them. I headed back into the forest with them, running to a central point of the forest so I can feel. Because of my power I can sense movement from measurable dstances, Carlisle said telekentic powers heighten your sense for detecting vibrations in the earth. I feel more through my mind then through my hands or body, which makes me really hard to sneek up on. I felt a small vibration in the earth, standing stock still and honing in on the vibration. It seemed about a female elk sized and a male elk, alone. Yeah elk my fave! I never thought I'd say that.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked, breaking me from my state. My head snapped to him, irritated he broke my concentration.

"Feeling my prey." I explained. He gave me a confused look. " My power heightens my sense to feel, I can feel vibrations in the earth and sense movement." I explained. He nodded as my head snapped up again trying to find the location. Straight ahead. I sped towards the elk, reaching them in record timing. In no mood to play with my food like I usually do, I levitated them and snapped their necks. I walked up to them calmly, drinking quickly and discarding both bodies onto the grass. I straightened my blouse out, thanking God I was the neatest drinker in my family. Alec and Jane looked midly shocked, I couldn't help but smile slightly to myself. They're not the only powerful vampires in the world, they should treat me with more respect really.

"I hadn't realised a newborn could be so powerful." Alec mused, yeah there's a lot of things you don't know about me. Jane snickered.

"Brother maybe you don't have that bad of a taste!" She joked. Ok that time I did roll my eyes and I walked off to boot. Take that Alec and Jane.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: I'll kill him.

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN A THING AND FRANKLY I FEEL YOU'RE TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL BAD!

2 WEEKS LATER

" Nessie it's just a text!" Emmett explained fearfully as a distraught Nessie advanced towards hims. I was on the couch reading my book peacefully next to a trembling Emmett, quite enjoying the show.

"Why would you send a text to Jacob saying I want to have his children!" Nessie screamed at him. I snorted quietly into my book, realising Alec and Felix's horrorstruck faces were still in the room.

"It was meant to be prank! Ness please don't let your Dad hurt me again, I'm still recovering from his last payback." Em pleaded. Nessie giggled evilly, causing even me to shiver.

"Oh I don't need my Dad this time, Chloe?" Nessie said looking to me. I smirked, levitating Emmett and whacking his head on the ceiling. Nessie and I looked at each other, grinning pshycotically. Esme walked in with a new vase, shrugging off the levitating Emmett.

"Girls please take it outside." She said. I hopped from my seat and headed outside with Nessie, still hovering a frightful Emmett.

"What first Ness?" I asked. Before she could answer, Alice appeared with a stern face.

"Girls no! I just bought him those jeans!" She scolded. I shrugged and just dipped his top half in dirt, looking at Alice. She smiled and gave me a thumbs up, sliding back into the house. I continued to coat Emmett, until he had a thick layer of mud and snow on him. Nessie and I burst out laughing at the sight of Emmett the mudmen. He wasn't best pleased when I put him down, and just trudged into the house, with us howling with laughter. Once we entered the house, we weren't the only ones laughing. Jasper practically fell off his chair and even Carlisle was seen chuckling.

"Chloe nice craftmenship, a very good job." Esme complimented. I giggled, returning to my beautiful book. I'd moved on to A Christmas Carol, feeling in a scroogie mood. I laid back down on the sofa, starting to read again as the laughter died down. I felt Emmett try and sneak up on me and most probably trying to put mud in my hair. He reached out his hand only to reach my forcefield.

"Oh come on no fair!" He cried. I laughed as did everyone else.

"You're gonna have to do more than that to outsmart me." I pointed out smugly. I love Emmett to pieces I really do, but the boy is dumber the a can of lunch meat. Alec snorted loudly, causing my head to whip round.

"I'm surprised they haven't." He sneered. I raised an eyebrow, was he implying I'm dumb. . 't.

"Oh please! As if you know the universe inside and out. You barely know Oklahoma inside and out." I quipped back. He smirked at me, leaning against the wall. I rolled my eyes, returning to my book. I heard the soft hushing whispering of his smoke getting closer to me. I turned my head to see it approaching me quickly, hitting my forcefield. I smirked at him, Chloe 1 Alec 0. "It seems your little power is useless against mine, who's inferior now huh?" I muttered quietly. I'm more powerful than Alec Volturi! I levitated his hand and made it flick his ear, breaking his concentration and letting smoke run back to his palms. He glared at me and tried to advance forward, only to be held back by Felix. Alec looked at Felix angerily, before storming upstairs. I smirked to myself and carried on to my read like nothing had happened.

"Chloe you know he's gonna pay you back right?" Rosalie asked. I nodded, fully aware that what I just did was sentencing my death.

"I'll live. Hopefully." I said, getting up to go to my room. I went up the stairs and down the long corridor to reach my room. My room was the one furthest into the house and the one with best view of course.

As I was heading down the hallway, someone grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall. I was about to yell when Alec put his hand over my mouth, pressing me against the wall. He growled and went for my neck or so I thought. Instead of ripping my head off like I expected, he went for my ear .

"Shut up and listen." He whsipered darkly. " I don't care who you are or whether your my mate or not, I will not tolerate being disrespected. I'm gonna lay down some rules and I expect you to follow them. Number one, disrespect me again and I will kill. Number two, attack me and I will kill you. Number three obey me and I won't hurt you, much. Let's make this short and sweet shall we? Tell anyone about this and I will make sure you are punished." With that he pushed away and sped off to his room, leaving me trembling from fear. I shook my head and ran to my room in a flurried haste.

He nearly just... I... Oh God! What did I do? I'm dead for sure, he'll never let this go. I can't believe I thought he was weaker than me! he's still bigger than me, much stronger, way more wiser obviously and he can kill me without a second glance. I leant against the door, sliding down it and burying my face in my knees. I wish I hadn't got into this mess, but I can't show my family that anything is wrong. I dont want them to be worried and I don't want to die. I started to dry sob soundlessly, not able to the massive pressure punding in my head. I just can't take this for much longer.

DRAMA!


	10. Chapter 10

Chpater 10: The fight begins. And I won't be the defeated.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING SO GO ROLL IN GLITTER AND PRENTEND TO BE A VAMPIRE!

I hate Alec. No question about it. I can't even fanthom why I would ever obey him, sure he may be more skilled but I have the one thing he doesn't. An irritating personality. Oh yes and I shall use it to my fullest extent, cue evil grin. I'll break every rule he sets, except one. I won't tell my my family, they have too many things to worry about. Alec will pay for forcing me into submission. Who does he think he is? Well Alec Volturi of course... But seriously you don't just go slamming people into walls. I think it's about time some one teaches him some manners or I can beat the crap out of him. Whichever works really!

Some may say I'm being stupid about this whole thing, who dares to challenge the mighty Alec? Well to be honest he's only 5'11 and I'm 5'8 so he really isn't all that mightier than me. And frankly I'm tired of being afraid, this is my home. I refuse to be scared of my mate while there is mass onslaught coming to kill us. Alec can go back to #!*% , that is if they want him back. I smiled smugly to myself, this plan is to be set in place. All I have to do is avoid being killed by acting like I don't care if he kills me. That usually worked with bullies in kindergarten, elemntary, middle school etc... It should work with Alec. Hopefully.

Alice knocked on my door, peeping through. I smiled brightly at her, uplifted by my semi evil plan.

"Hey Clo we're going to be having some fight training in five minutes, so change into something comfortable. But no sweats." She said sternly. I giggled nodding, understanding Alice's hatered for sweat pants. She closed the door and I started to change. I threw on some black short shorts and a t shirt, despite the fact it's like 2 degrees outside. Vampires don't get cold otherwise I would look really strange. It was ironic because the shirt said ' I DON'T CARE SO SCREW IT!'. I thought to get a black hoody and some sneakers before I zoomed out my room and down the stairs. I headed into the living room being the only one there, guess everyone else had to change.

I flopped on to the couch, turning on the Tv to watch some Worlds Funniest Videos. I loved to know why people send this stuff in but hey, it makes good TV. S

"What? No hello?" A voice said next to me. I yelped and literally jumped to the other end of the couch, glaring at a smirking Alec. He spread his arms on the back of the couch, looking cockily at me. Why didn't I pick that up?!

"What the-! How did you sneek up on me?!" I yelled. He snarled at me, expecting me to recoil.

"Don't raise your voice with me missy!" He growled. I leaned forward slightly, growling back at him. He looked taken aback by my retaltion.

"Make me you #!*% bag!" I yelled louder. He all but leapt at me, sending us toppling to the ground. I tried to get him off of me but he was persistent to rip me to pieces. He punched every part of me he could get, making me weaker. WAIT! I'm telekentic! I floated him up above me, still thrashing around. I cquickly shoved myself away from him, standing up and slapping him round the face and then dropping him. He growled and tried to get up but I forced him back down, backing away to a wall far away from him.

"Let me go!" He yelled. I laughed humourlessly, wishing I could sink through the walls.

"As if! I won't let you go until their is at least two people down here." I said. He continued to struggle, huffing with the effort.

"I promise I won't hurt you! Just let go please!" He pleaded pitifully. I guess I tired him out to much, poor sucker. I lifted my power of him, feeling smug. Wait... VAMPIRES DONT GET TIRED! Alec came at me and caught me by the throat, lifting me on to the wall. I struggled and kicked him for all it was worth, but his hold stayed strong on my neck. I could feel my face crack and my vision was starting to blur slightly, I couldn't help but scream softly.

"Alec put her down this instant young man!" Aro yelled, furious. Alec glanced at his master and then glared at me, putting me down. The crack immdiately sealed up and I turned to pounce on to that arrogant idiot, when Jasper caught me and held me back. I struggled furiously towards him, trying to fight against Jazz. Alice came up to me and cupped my face with her tiny hands, forcing me to look at her.

"Shhhh shhhh. Chloe look at me! Calm down sweetie, shhh it's alright." Alice sadi soothingly. I whimpered.

"Allie I swear I didn't attack him!" I tried to explain. She hushed me.

"I know, I know... Calm, calm. It's gonna be ok. Now can Jazzy let you go without you attacking?" She asked patiently. I nodded slowly, to embarrassed to meet her eyes. Jasper put me down cautiously, still hovering next to me as I glared at Alec.

"Care to explain your outburst?" Caius asked Alec. Alec cleared his throat akwardly, not meeting his masters eyes. His chocolate bangs covered his ruby eyes as he played with his thumbs.

"Pardon my behavious master, it shall not happen again." Alec whispered. My eyes softened a bit, out of pity more than anything. He really is bound to them, like a willing slave. He could easily kill them, yet he chooses to serve them instead of taking over.

"Who started it?" Carlisle demanded. I glanced at Alec, everyone was looking at him and I could tell he would be punished. I guess no one would be surprised if I did it... I mean I can show him i'm the better person. Ummm... yeah...

"I did. And I'm really sorry." I said. Every pair of eyes turned to me. " I shouldn't have lost my temper like that." I could tell they bought it, except Edward, Alice and Aro. Obviously Edward could read minds, Aro probably knew Alec's guilty face and Alice could see straight through me.

"Chloe if that ever happens again, you'll be grounded for a month. Am I understood?" Carlisle said sternly.

"Yes Carlisle." I said solemly. Everyone began to pour out and head to the nearby clearing, leaving Alec and I behind. " Just walk and don't talk." I instructed. He glared at me and walked by side in stiff silence. We made it to the clearing where Jasper had everyone gathered in a circle. We joined them, picking up on the speech.

" We shall train each of you against each other and point out mistakes and good areas. Chloe and Alec seeing as you've had a warm up, why don't you go first." Jasper said, lookeing at both us. I rolled my eyes and Alec growled. Relunctantly we both stepped forward, facing each other and stancing for a fight. "Alright no powers you two, and fight!" Jasper called. We started to circle each other, never taking our eyes of each other. He growled and I smirked, he still owes me. And what better way to get him back than to kick his butt?

He launched for me and I grabbed his leg and flipped him him on his back. He landed only briefly staying on the ground, as he got up, grabbing my leg in the procces. I fell on my back, feigning to be hurt. When he turned away I launched up and did a flip over him, grabbing his shoulders and throwing him over me as I landed. He hurtled towards Jane, who stepped out of the way of her flying brother. He landed in the soft snow, looking at me dangerously. He lept up and sped towards me, aiming a kick at my head. I dodged it and tried to punch him in the face, instead he grabbed my fist and twisted it behind my back. I yelped in pain as he continued to twist my wrist. I kicked his knee had, causing him to loosen his grip just enough for me to back flip over him and twist _his_ hand. We continued to try and kill each other, getting more and more violent towards each other. Felix and Demetri were putting bets on us, so this was bad.

"Alec calm down." I said, while dodging punches. He continued to try and rip me to pieces, his attacks becoming more flurried. His eyes were black and angry, he didn't seem himself. " Alec!" I yelled at him, catching his hands and holding them still. His head snapped up at me, his eyes returning to ruby. He continued to stare at me, not glare or smirk, just stare. Emotionless and frankly it scared me beyond belief. I let go of his hand gently, backing away. He seemed to snap out of it and returned to earth, not meeting my eyes.

"Ummm good I like your passion for a fight! You'd make a good team... uh Rosalie and Demetri next." Jasper said, expelling the akward silence. Alec and I glanced at each other before heading back into the circle, making sure to stay far away from each other.

I guess he really does want to kill me, it makes my plan to stand my ground more important. He looked like he was possesed by something else, like he needed to hurt me. Like he wanted to. I wouldn't have gotten out unscathed if he continued on like that, I definetly would have lost a limb or something. But why would he act like that? I even took the blame for him! Fine if he want's to play hardball, then let's play

He is going down.

OH SNAP!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter: Lockdown my heart

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT DON'T SEND ME TO COURT PEEPS"

It's been two days since practice and frankly this is war. That cowardly #!*% hasn't even looked me way, let alone apoligise. Who do you think deserves an apology more, me or him? Well the answer is me! He simply leaves the room whenever I enter, pssing me off to no end. He could at least have the decency to acknowledge me or even glare at me, I deserve that much for taking the blame for him. Wait. Why do I even care about it? It's not like I care if he notices me or not, I hate him. Yeah I don't care!

"If you didn't care you wouldn't be thinking about it." Edward said, flicking through channels. I glared at him as he brought all the attention to me.

"I don't care what he chooses to do. Nor does he." I said fiercly. Edward chuckled, giving me a look to suggest he wasn't buying it.

"I would believe you if you didn't keep thinking him about him." He said logically. I opened my mouth to argue, finding no words.

"Bella! Edward's bullying me!" I whined. She whacked Edward's arm, snatching the remote away from him.

"Stop it, this isn't easy for her so stop being non empathetic." She scolded. " Otherwise no hunting candanian moose." Canada seems kinda far for a normal hunting trip, I thought we only go hunting there for special occasions.

"What's the occasion?" I asked, leaning away from Jasper's civil war books.

"A late welcoming hunt for the Volturi, which reminds me. Alec, Jane and Demetri are staying because they have already hunted, so that means you're in charge of keeping Renesmee safe. Guard her with your life." Edward instructed. I nodded, understanding his distrust.

"We'll be gone for two days so you're in charge of food to Clo." Bella informed. Woah back this truck up!

"TWO DAY! You'll be gone for TWO days?" I exclaimed, falling off my seat. Edward and Bella gave another sympathetic look, why does everyone feel sorry for me?

"Sweetie I know you and Alec don't exactly get along but you'll have to try. I know you it's not exactly ideal but we'll be back before you know it and Demetri isn't actually that bad. Try and make friends." Bella soothed. She's right, Demetri isn't the worst person in the world and besides him being an absolute perve he's actually bearable. Felix is cool too and he often teases, but he still intimadates. Jane is just plain creepy and my hatred for Alec is beyond words. I sighed, picking myself off the floor.

"Fine. But I'm only doing this because I care about Nessie and I want her to be safe. Don't expect me to make friends." I said, pouting like a child. At that moment, Alice came prancing in with some new flowers for the table, Jasper in tow.

"Good thing you say that because I have a feeling you'll learn something new about your little mate..." She said, leaving an air of mystery. " Oh and Nessie wants pizza tonight." She just had to ruin the mood. I groaned whacking my head on the table.

"Jazz can borrow two more books, it's gonna be a long two days." I asked, still trying to knowck my self out on the wood table. He chuckled deeply, squeezing my shoulders.

"Sure thing, just going and pick anytime. But don't mess up my room." He said. I thanked him continuing to whack my head like a lunatic. I felt a new type of movement enter the room, a very soft almost invisible movement.

"What's wrong with her?" Alec's voice rang. That's why he could sneek up on me? His presence is hardly there, it's like a leaf or feather, it causes next to nothing vibrations. How the heck is that possible?

"The world is round, the prospect of my future for the next two days are bleak and now I have a migrane." I answered sharply. I sat up rubbing my head, spotting Alec rolling his eyes.

"Are you always this mellowdramatic?" He asked snidely. I opened my mouth to answer, only to be cut off by Jane.

"She seems that sort brother, why bother asking?" She said irritated. I went back to whacking my head on the table, hoping I could knock myself out.

"God help me out here." I muttered, causing some chuckles to pop up. This is going to be hard isn't it?

* * *

"Now be good, I mean it Chloe." Carlisle said, grabbing his car keys. I smiled cheekily, kissing his cheek.

"I'm always good Carlisle, except maybe a few slip ups." I said. He smiled at me, kissing my cheek and heading out the door. I heard the cars pull out of the driveway, like I used to do when my parent's left for parties and leaving me with babysitters. I would always wait for them to come back and I would eventually fall asleep, they would say they came back at night but I knew they came home like five minutes ago. The crunch of gravle just triggered the fact that I was alone in the house, with only Nessie at my side.

I rushed back into the living room, plopping next to Nessie on the couch. We both looked at each other, evil grins on our faces.

"We're home alone!" Ness squealed excitedly. I shook my head, pointing to the cieling.

"Not exactly, hey I have an idea. Lets see if we can the most of two days." I proposed. She smirked evilly, drumming her fingers togethor.

"What exactly do you have banging around in that nogging of yours." She asked. I grinned, whispering the plan to annoy the italians to show them we weren't weak. She gave me an anxious look, wringing her hands and staring at the cieling. " I don't know Chloe..." I don't feel good about dragging her into this but I know it's for her own good. She's just a halfbreed to them, she could get seriously hurt.

"Just the twins not Demetri. He seems nice enough." I said, trying to follow Bella's suggestion. She still looked uncertain, time to pull out the big guns. I put on my best puppy dog eyes, straining her face a bit. She finally sighed and gave up.

"Fine!" She said, as Demetri walked in. He stared at us suspicously, circling to the table and picking up a magazine.

"Whatever you two are planning, just as a warning Jane and Alec are amazing at revenge. I would be careful." He warned. I scoffed, switching on the TV.

"Oh please they don't know me. I have a knack for making bad things happen to people I don't like." I said smugly. Demetri chuckled knowingly, unnerving me slightly. Nessie and I gave each other a sideways glance, gulping quietly. We chatted about ways to reek revenge, making sure to that quietly. I suggested we pretend they're not their, childish I know but it seriously ticks people. She came up with a good idea of turning up the TV whenever they spoke, which would sound pretty awesome. Today would be a day of little irritating niggles and we agreed tommorow would be a day for practical jokes.

I detected movement upstairs, making out the shape of Jane and Alec, covering Nessie mouth and inditicating that they were coming. She nodded and we both turned out attention to the screen as they both entered the room, gracefully giving us a sideways glares. Nessie touched my arm and transfered her thoughts.

_Let's fricking do this._

I nodded, returning my gaze to the screen, prentending to be absorbed in E! News.

"Demetri how shall we entertain ourselves? We have nothing to do." Alec whined slightly. I resisted the urge to laugh, mainly cause I have a great comeback when they ask us what to do.

"I don't live here Alec, ask Renesmee and Chloe." Demetri said, swatting them away so he could read.

"Halfing, Cullen what shall one do to entertain thyself?" Jane ordered loudly. I growled, turning to glare at her.

"First of all you don't need to shout, in case you haven't noticed were two feet away and we have super hearing!" I pointed out. Nessie snarled too.

"Second of all you can go jump off a cliff." She said bodly. Nice one Ness! Alec growled at me, I didn't even say it!

"Actually that would be my entertainment. The library is on the sixth floor, compiter room on the fourth and the Den in on the third floor. Knock yourself out! " I said, partly meaning the last bit. Jane huffed and stormed away, leaving Alec there glaring at me.

"You know you could try being nice!" He yelled. HE IS FRIGGING KIDDING ME! I go up and faced him in a flash.

"Yes because I'm the one who tried to kill me and I'm the one who is snide rude and whiny! Look Alec grow up, this is the real world and I won't stand around here and pretend it's my fault. To be blunt I am nicer than you are, I took the blame for you! Seriously stop acting the world is going to wait hand and foot for you, get a reality check!" I said darkly. He growled, pushing me back and pinning me to the back of the sofa as Nessie and Demetri stood shocked.

"You don't know a thing about me, so _you_ stop acting like you have me figured out. I have been through things that would give you nightmares, things you can only imagine exist. I have had you so called _real world_ chew me up and spit me out, so don't you dare tell me to grow up. I know you decided to take the blame so you could show me up so don't act like it was from he goodness of your heart. Now tell me Cullen is there anything else you'd like to say?" He snapped. I glared up at him, not daring to back down.

"Go kill yourself Alec." I whispered only so he could hear. A deep snarl rippled in his throat, and in a flash he had pushed himself off me and sped up the stairs. I closed my eyes and leant back against the couch, kinda glad he didn't kill me. I'm pushing it way to much, I'm actually thinking of apologising... Oh hell no! After what he did to me he should be thankful he has two arms!

My ears tuned to a rapidly excelrating heartbeat, Nessie! My eyes snapped open and saw Nessie staring at the doorway in which Alec left, looking horrorstruck.

"I think you should get her something to eat and drink. Then I think she should sleep." Demetri said wisely. I nodded, zooming in the kitchen to make her pizza. I dug around in the fridge and found a pepporni pizza, bunging it in the oven. I leaned against the counter, sighing in anguish. I guess it is possible to get someone to hate you beyon reason, yippe! Why do I confuse myself? Either I hate or I dont! It's not that hard Chloe! Why do I hurt him and then feel bad about afterwards, usually I'm so good at not caring. I'm the person who makes bad things happen to bad people, Alec is a bad person so this should be easy as guts!

"You know hate him, understandable. But will you at least stop pushing him." Demetri's voice rang in front of me. I looked up glaring at him.

"Why should I?" I asked bitterly. He sighed, giving me a level look.

"He's right. His life hasn't been easy and in many ways I agree with you, he's cold, malicious and a pure sadist. Though I forgive all of that mainly because I know Jane and his backstory, do you even know how they were changed?" He asked. I shook my head. "Look I'll let me help you on this, I'll tell you their story and you tell me yours from the beginning, then we'll see how they compare. How about it?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked angerily. He chuckled lightly, what the heck is so funny.

"The boy has been bearable since he met you, I want that to insue for eternity or I just might run away with my mate." he joked. I smiled slightly as did he. " You go first." I took a deep breath, not sure if I could do this.

"Well I was born in Malaysia but my ancestors are orginally from India, my parent's weren't exactly rich and my Dad's buisness only built up when we moved to Forks when I was four years old. I've always been the kind of loner kid, the kid everyone thought was weird. I was shy to the point I would burst out crying if I even had to show a presentation in school. Elementary was a bad time for me, the bullying started out as name calling and shoving but soon I would come home everyday with bruises black eyes and occasion internal bleeding. The one time when I finally broke was when they broke my leg and left me there for a teacher to find me, that's when I had enough. In middle school I stepped out of my shell and I became bad mouthed, out going, confident and I was able to defend myself. Basically everything I wanted to be when I was younger. I never really cared for other people except for my parent's, and ughhh... um." That's when I started to choke on my word, a big lump forming in my throat. " The day I was changed, I came back from school after finding out my best friend was moving, totally peed off. I heard loads of thumps, but I was to afraid to go look. I did eventually, only to find my parent's dead. Nomadic vampires. They nearly killed me too, if it weren't for Edward and Bella I probably won't be here at all. I sometime can't help feeling if I weren't such a coward that wouldn't have happened, they woudn't be dead..." At this point I couldn't talk, heaving sobs building in my throat. I forced them down and looked up at Demetri. He looked sympathetic and nodded in understanding.

"My condolences and I agree your life was quite hard. Now Alec, where do I begin? Oh! It was 800 AD england, October 31st. They were both born, Jane first, then Alec. Alec's powers peaked considerably early in their lives, they were around four when Felix and I had to keep an eye on them. They were sweet children and extremly close, they helped out with their mother and father, played with children from the village and were genral opposites to what they are now. The real trouble started when there father passed in a farming accident, Jane was sad and lost. Alec on the other hand was angry. He knew his mother couldn't cope, so he did as much as he could to provide for Jane and his mother. His mother was soon quite acquainted with a farmer from the next village over, though she would swear they were just looking out for each other. He soon spent more time with them and eventually moved to the house next door, still upholding the statement that they were both friends. The farmer came home many nights, drunk and seeking Alec's mother. He would always propose that they should wed, the mother being the church bound woman refused always. That's when things got violent. When the farmer got angry he would try and take it out on the mother, but Alec always found a way to get beaten. It started when Alec was ten and it continued until he was changed. Felix would want to intervene because, even though he won't admit it now, he used to care for the twins. We were under strict orders no to meddle. One day when Alec was fourteen, he decided to fight back. He fought very well and he did reduce his injuried by quite a bit. Jane got so scared, her powers kicked in and she tortured him. Alec numbed him briefly, only for a few seconds before he ran out the house screaming that they were witches. An angry mob came after them and captured them, setting alight two bonfires. They were burned at the stake, close to death if we hadn't killed the village people and rescued them. And of course as they say, the rest is history." Demertri finished. I stood there stock still, feeling thoroughly ashamed with myself. What makes me any different to those kids that used to bully me, frigging nothing! I feel like killing myself, how could I have been more thoughtless? It doesn't change the fact that he's a jerk, but I really wish I hadn't said that.

I cleared my throat akwardly, shifting from my position and occupying myself with the pizza. I took it out of the oven and started to cut it up into pieces, sighing as I did so.

"I'm an idiot aren't I?" I said shamefully. He chuckled behind me.

"Partly yes. To be fair I now understand why you're so angry, you have a small right to be. In that way you and Alec are very alike, you both have short tempers." Demetri pointed out. I groaned, not being able to help myself.

"I'm already ashamed, why inuslt me further?" I said. He chuckled, walking out the door. What? No goodbye. I growled to myself and brought Nessie her food and a cup of hot coco, she was curled up in ball staring wide eyed at the coffee table. I sat next to her gently, gently squeezing her shoulder.

"Hey Ness you ok? I brought you some pizza and hot coco. Seriously Nessie, what's wrong." I asked. She continued to stare scaredly.

"I thought he was going to kill you..." She whispered. I pulled her into a soft hug and brought the cup of coco too her mouth.

"I'll be fine Nessie, stop worrying. You should eat and get to bed, try forgetting this whole thing." I soothed. She nodded starting to eat her pizza and finishing her coco. She finished her food and bid my good night, slowly making her way to her room.

I still can't believe what Demetri told me, I can't believe I was so stupid. I guess that's why Alec is so cold and mericless and cruel, sadism is what he lives for. It's not even jane. You can tell Jane tries to be like her brother, but Alec has shut off the whole world. he doesn't need to protect his sister anymore nor anyone else he cares about. Maybe that's why Jane is frightening of the two, she has something to live for. Aro. She worships the ground he walks on, unlike Alec who doesn't give a damn. He cares for his sister yes, but he has no enjoyment in life anymore.

When you live forever, what do you live for?

I KNOW I STOLE THAT FROM THE TWILIGHT POSTER!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Memories of the last frontier.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT SO THE VOLTURI CAN'T EXECUTE ME! I NEED TO GET A LIFE... -_-

I paced around my room at hyper speed, trying to find ways in which I was right. Usually I find abundance of reasons how I'm right, when it comes to Alec it never makes sense to me. He numbs everything I'm known for, like my own personal anesthetic. He can always counter my sarky comments, he knows what I'm thinking and can always react before me, he can beat me in fighting and I hate how he is always one step ahead of me in everything. I've always been so mysterious and the one who is to cool to care, why is he better at it than me. Why is life so confusing? I blame the hormones. I was going to prank them both today, but I can't. Mainly because Nessie's still asleep and it's twelve in the afternoon and a tiny part of me feels bad for what I said to Alec. Everyone is coming back today, so frankly I would get in major trouble if Carlisle found out. I don't like disappointing Carlisle in anyway, he's done to much for me.

I just have to forget about everything, I think I'll go for a walk. I walked out my room and into someone, tripping. The person caught me and the scent of wild cherries and musk hit me, Alec. He caught me by my hand and pulled me up, not even glaring at me this time. I must have been a jerk for him to not even scowl. I tried hiding behind my hair, to embarrassed to do anything anything else. Way to keep you cool Chloe!

"Watch where you're going." He said dejectedly. Oh Alec, if only I knew where I was going.

"Sorry." I said, starting to walk downstairs. Apparently he was going to the same way as he followed me down. I started to walk out the door when he grabbed my arm. I looked at him, meeting his eyes. They were black as coal and completely saddened to the core, and I know it sounds corny and seriously stupid, but I think my heart broke a bit. WHAT! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT! You hate him! Yes but I bullied him and was a complete jerk. Mixed feelings or not, I still felt a pain in my chest and the fact remains I don't like that look in his eyes. " What?"

" Where are you going? They'll be back any minute now." He said, still keeping a firm grip on my arm.

"I am just going for a walk and I'll be back before them." I said. He gave me a look that suggested he wasn't buying it.

"I know you, you'll lose track of time and I'll be left to explain where you are. No, you can go after they get home." He ordered. Who does he think I am? Some doting little female who listens to the big male in charge? Oh puh-lease!

"Make me." I dared. He smirked at me and lifted my chin with his fingers, delicate with my skin. He forced my topaz eyes to meet his coal ones, making me feel vulnerable.

"You know that won't be hard, so why try?" He whispered. I smiled slightly at his playful manner, oh god i'm losing it!

"Wanna bet?" I asked tauntingly. What is he doing? More importantly what am _I_ doing? He smiled slightly averting his eyes, taking his hand away from my chin.

" Don't you think we have already tried to kill each other enough times, a bet will just make it worse. Just please don't go." he said walking to the table. I followed him, deciding I need answers. He's been swarming my thoughts 24/7, I need to know why.

"Speaking of killing each other, what is up with you?" I asked, causing him to laugh.

"Me? what about you?" He asked, still laughing. I shifted uncomfortably, trying to rephrase.

"What I mean is why do hate me so much?" I asked, suddenly becoming conscious of his answer. He gave me a good hard look and seemed to think about it.

"I don't hate you, I don't exactly like you but that's a different story... You just... You... It's simple really..." He seemed to grasp word and coming up short. I waited for an answer, slightly amused at the rare glimpse of Alec's confidence failing him.

"Yes?" I said, trying to hold in my laughter. He seemed to glance down at his hands and looking like he wishes he could disappear. I chuckled sitting opposite of him.

" It's hard to explain!" He said, reflecting my feelings. I nodded, agreeing with my enemy. I think we're enemies at least...

"I know it is..." I said drifting off. He looked at me and a small smile crept on his face.

"I know Demetri told you. Though the fact doesn't change you still irritate me and nor does it allow you to feel sorry for me." he warned. I chuckled at his sudden mood swing.

"Way to ruin the moment." I joked. He chuckled silently just as the crunch of gravel alerting us that our families were home, causing us to whip our heads around to the door. Our family entered, smiling at both us not killing each other. Rosalie giggled.

"Wow you guys aren't trying to rip each other apart, that's a nice surprise." She said. I rolled my eyes and Alec glared.

"For all you know we could have been arguing." Alec said. I smirked, trying to hold in my laughter.

"Yeah! You can't always assume." I said. They all chuckled, peeing me off. Alec didn't seem to happy about it either. Just then Alice came trotting in, carrying two boxes. She looked at me brightly and grinned from ear to ear. "Hey Alice!"

"Chloe! I have something for you, get over here." She squealed excitedly. I ran up to her, practically hopping on the spot. Please be a maple syrup bottle! What? I collect them. "Now, after we went hunting we thought we would make a detour towards your house. You'll be glad to know they had a proper funeral and are in Fork's cemetery. The forensic scientist found a lot of you blood on the floor and you've been confirmed dead and they are trying to find your body."

"Is that the good news?" I asked confused. She gave me a 'Really?' look.

"NO! it's just a tad bit of info... Anyway, I snuck in and got loads of stuff from your room and house, basically as much as I could carry. I knew you miss them, I thought having something of theirs and a few things of your own might ease the pain." She said, smiling kindly at me. I was speechless. Every thought in my mind flew out the window as I peaked into the boxes. Pictures, sweaters, jewelery, souvenirs from trips and Everything I've ever treasured. I too the boxes from Alice and set them down, launching a hug attack on her. She giggled, squeezing me back in a very motherly way. I drew away and squealed excitedly, picking up both boxes and looking for approval. "Go ahead!" Alice said and with that I literally flew up the stairs to my room.

I sat on my bed and started to scrumage in the boxes, finding many things I thought I had lost ages ago. I came across a snow globe from New York, smiling as I remember how I had found it.

_Flashback _

_The wind bustled around many city goers, swooshing snow through small spaces in coats and bags. It was Christmas time so the city of New York was brightly lit with little light on each street and time square was blaring with more life than usual. A small little Indian girl with two pigtail, tugged on her mothers coat as she enjoyed a nice warm coffee. Her father seemed to sigh deeply, probably more irritated that he finished up his exspresso. _

_"Chloe what now?" He asked. The little girl gave her father a toothless grin, which beside from the gaps was exceptionally cute. You could see her father's eyes melt immediately and her mother just rolled her eyes. _

_"I want that snowglobe in the window, pleeeaaassseee Daddy!" She cooed. Chloe's mother sighed, picking up a young Chloe and placing her on her lap. She gave her a levelled look in which the toddler returned with a sulk, already knowing what was coming. _

_"Now Chloe, you do have tendency to break things, are you sure you can keep the snow globe properly?" Her mother asked. The young child nodded eagerly, bouncing as she did so. _

_"Awww you can't resist that happy face!" Her Daddy said, pinching his cheeks. Her mommy once again rolled her eyes as her husband abandoned his seat and carried Chloe to the shop. The young girl gasped in amazement at the beautiful snow globe, never seeing anything as beautiful. It had a scene of elves working in the toy factory and you could see all the little toys and wrapped gifts all finished with the upmost painstakingly fine detail. _

_"Santa shrunk the elves!" Chloe exclaimed. Her father chuckled and took a frantic Chloe, who were trying to warn the elves to get out, into the shop. _

Eventually someone did explain that elves were willingly shrunk, can you imagine a two year old me on a rampage about elves? It's like Godzilla and King Kong had a baby and then put it foster care. A mixed baby monster, aka me! I rifled through more stuff, flicking unimportant stuff behind me, searching for a particular object. I felt the smooth laquer of the wooden frame and pulled out my desired object. A picture of me and my mom and dad when I was two months old. It's my favorite picture of us, they looked so happy and carefree looking down at me sleeping in. They didn't have much but they were glad to have me, they didn't regret me like everyone else. I felt a lump form in my throat, why did they have to be gone? I wish i could jump through the picture and warn them, telling them never move to Forks.

Out of fear of bursting into tears I set the picture on my bedside table. I picked out the last thing left in both of the boxes, an envelope and package stuck together. I picked it up tentatively, examining the outer edges. I slit my finger under the flap of the envelope, opening it cleanly. I dug out the letter and started to read.

_Dear Chloe _

_If you're reading this letter, it means your father and I are no longer with you. I just want you two know that we always will love you and that nothing in the world will ever change that. We can't imagine life without you and I don't ever want to. Now I know we wrote our will when you were twelve, but no matter what age you are this gift can always be appreciated. Your father and I always want you to be happy and that's why we always wanted to give this to you. If you don't know what the gift is then we have probably died when you were a lot younger and that breaks my heart. _

_In the small package are both our wedding rings. We always knew that you were the gift of our love and therefore the rings shall be passed on to you. You might wish to keep these ring as a momento of us or give them to someone special. I would love it if you used them as your wedding rings and I would feel they would be safe with you. Our love shall pass on to you, our baby girl. I'll forever miss you, because you know you I'll always be there when you need me. We'll always be apart of you, no matter what. Take care my precious girl and remember we're only gone if you believe us to be. _

_Love_

_Mommy & Daddy _

_P.S. _

_You'll know he's the one if you feel it's right to give him the rings! _

I froze in shock, feeling the emotion build up inside of my. I dove for the box and ripped the package in half. Sure enough there were the rings, Mom's diamond band and Dad's gold thick band. I slipped on my mother's ring and let the emotion consume me. I broke out in dry sobs, not bothering to be quiet about it even though I should. I felt my heart break into tiny pieces and got carried off by the wind, leaving me crawled up in a raw shell of myself. I continued to sob, letting all the emotion I'd been holding back pour out of me. I heard light footsteps and Carlisle and Esme's scents hit me. I didn't bother to look up as they sat beside me and hugged me, I simply cried my soul out wishing the pain would stop. Carlisle cradled me while Esme stroked my hair gently.

I can't take it anymore, I'm losing myself.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Bad blood.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT HA HA HA YOU THOUGHT YOU GOT RID OF ME, SORRY SUCKERS!

_When a flood hits, _

_It drowns. _

_When fire's starts, _

_It slowly tortures. _

_When electricty touches, _

_It kills. _

_The charm of the Denalis... _

" So basically what you're saying is Felix, is that I'm to young to be more powerful than you?" I asked, crossing my arms. Felix sat before me, reading his paper in a relaxed stance. We've been having an argument about how the older you are the more powerful you are, my arguement was that you could be old and super dumb and his was that with age came wisdom. Oh please if that was the case my grandmother wouldn't have died her hair permanently black. He he he... Emo granny!

"Felix I wouldn't answer that if I were you." Demetri warned, amusment etched on his face. Felix let a booming laughter out, setting off vibrations and sending my sense into confusion. Alec's soft hummingbird laughter, sent a next to nothing vibration from across the room.

"Oh please, she couldn't hurt a mutt." He said reffering to poor Seth, who was eating a hot dog. He turned to glare at Alec, the bun in his mouth. I growled at Alec.

"Don't call them mutts, they have better pedigree than you." I said snidely. He smirked at me and then shared a mean smile with Felix.

"Now now, that's no way to talk to your superiors is it Miss Cullen?" Felix whispered darkly as Alec and himself smirked. How lame can you get man!? Oh wait... This is Felix we're talking about. Seth and I shared an amused look, as Jacob and Nessie came out the kitchen grinning. Oh they were so listening!

"One thing you should know about Chloe, she doesn't listen to anyone." Nessie said, leaning against the wall. I laughed cooly, causing Jake to chuckle.

"Yeah she's pretty badass." He admitted. Seth gave him a look to suggest he was crazy.

"Pretty badass!? Are you crazy?! She is more badass than any of the Cullens! Or the Volturi for that fact." he rubbed in. I have awesome friends, no, family. I put on my famous innocent smile towards a seething Volturi guard.

"All I have to say is well... In your face and by the way don't mess with a vamp who can float matches or blowtorches. Just saying." I said walking off to get my book from the table. Alec tried to launch at me but I caught him by his arms and smiled sweetly. I was getting better at sensing him, I've become extra sensitive because of him. " I don't think so." He growled loudly as I let him go, causing me to smirk.

"Chloe stop it. Everyone gather round." Carlisle said, entering the living room. Everyone was down in a matter of seconds, eagerly anticipating his words. He smiled, the first real smile in days. " I have some good news. I thought it would be nice to have some backup and therefore I have persuaded a few friends to help us fight. Chloe you shall meet the Denalis, Egyptians, Amazon, Irish and a few nomadic covens, they are not all vegetarian sweetie so please try and keep an open mind." I nodded, trying my best to hide my anger.

"Sure no prob! I bet they're all really nice." I lied smoothly. I don't honestly care who they are, they're monsters. Carlisle smiled sweetly at me, changing topic to battle strategies. I always zone out at this point, after the first five talks it sounded all the same to me. I fluttered my eyes to a disinterested Alec, subconsciously drinking in his stance. There was something strangely comforting about him to me, the fact that I couldn't feel him all the time was kinda nice. Imagine having to feel what everyone was doing every minute of the day and never getting a break. I'ts annoying to tell you the least. He was casually leaning against the wall, staring out the window, a single blade of light hitting his cheek. I still think sparkling is stupid, but I'll admit it. He was pretty sexy when he sparkled. His eyes swivelled to me suddenly, blood meeting gold. I quickly averted my eyes to the carpet, nice Chloe. I could almost feel his smirk, causing me to shuffle embarrassingly. Why can't I be cool for once?!

" Chloe!" Esme said, clapping her hands. I snapped my head up and groaned loudly, leaving poor Esme confused. i held up my hands.

"It's a teenage thing, don't ask. Oh the agony.." I said in a monotone. She laughed, sending me on my way to change into something pretty. I headed up the stairs and aimed for my room. I was almost there when a shadowy presence pinned me to the wall. I glared up at a smirking Alec. " What's the big idea?!" I whisper shouted. He leaned in towards my ear and nipped it.

"Aren't you too young to be staring at boys Chloe?" He teased seductively. I swear my heart gave an impossible beat.

"I'm the same age as you." I growled. He chuckled.

"Baby, I'm three hundred years old." He whispered darkly. I tried to struggle but he only pressed his body into mine furthers. He drew his head away to face me. " Somebody doesn't like being touched, do they kitten?" I growled loudly at his comment.

"Don't call me baby or kitten and don't I'm weaker just because I'm a girl. This isn't the dark ages, woman have more power and I will not hesitate to drop kick your ass." I spat. He smiled gently and pulled my head back, exposing my neck to him. His lips briefly brushed against my soft skin before he bit down. Venom hurts us only a little less than our transformation and suck like hell. I held in my scream and writhed in his arms. He smiled happily down at me, analysing my tortured form.

"Yet you're so vulnerable. You could make this easier and obey me you know, we could even be mates under the right conditions." He said darkly. I closed my eyes as the pain evaporated, opening them suddenly.

" I wish those villagers killed you while they had a chance. I would have enjoyed to see you tortured instead of torturing, heck I would have even let Jane live. I wouldn't ever be mates with you! I'd rather die first." I snapped coldly. The soft happiness in his eyes died as I said those words, causing me to smirk in victory.

" If that's what you want then I hope you're ready for bitter disappointment. You know nothing about me or my sister!" He said shaking. I growled and put my face very close to his.

"And _you_ Alec, know not a crumb about me! So stay out of my life!" I said in rage. He scoffed and pushed me back into the wall, putting an arm on either side of me. Caging me in.

"Yes because your story is the true sob story. Give me a break! We've all heard the story of the sad little outsider that no one wanted to play with on the playground, grow up and face the real world!" he said snidely. I closed my eyes to try and calm myself, nearly breaking into sobs in front of him.

"It's not like that." I said, struggling. He dipped his head lower so it reached my bowed head, his lips ghosting my ear.

"It's always like that, no matter what you think. I've heard it before, time and time again. What makes you so different from everyone else being bullied? Then again, what really bothers you. The fact you don't get enough attention? The fact nobody really cares? Or is it that you think no one will pity you?" He said cruelly. The crying fits were nearly boiling over in me, killing me inside. I hid my face from him as he mentally tortured my very being. I swallowed the sobs and spoke.

"It's not like that." I repeated weaker, letting a small cry reap out of my my chest. Alec froze for a second, picking out the small cry.

"No matter how much you repeat that I won't believe you. Now stop it and go get changed." He instructed, pushing me away and walking off. I sped to my room, but this time I didn't wallow in self pity or cry. I felt cold fury rip through me in fleets as I realised he was right. I rubbed my head and undressed slowly, heading into the shower. I flipping hate him.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The arrival of the covens.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING SO EAT PANCAKES MARSHALLOW DWARVES!

I scrubbed my head furiously with shampoo, taking my anger out on my own head. I rinsed out my abused scalp and did a conditioning round, finally leaving the shower. I dried my self off and my hair, speeding to my room to change. I changed into a short black summer dress, white vest and short high heeled boots. I went to my vanity, putting a dark navy eye shadow on and glossing my lips. I did a little twirl in the mirror, liking what I saw. For once I managed to get dressed up by myself and without Alice barging in!

I glided down the stairs, trying to push the previous event's aside. Everyone was dressed nicely, the whole room buzzing with laughter and chit chat. I managed to slip into the room undetected, gracefully making my way towards an amazingly dressed Nessie. She was wearing a curve hugging( Edwards won't be happy!) ocean blue dress, with her bronze ringlets falling in waterfall waves down her back. I smiled as I approached, realizing she was once again arguing with Jane. I breathed a sigh of relief as Alec wasn't there. I shouldn't be relieved, he was right about me. Maybe he isn't all that bad, he made me see something I was to deluded to see. It doesn't mean I'm falling for him! It just means he was right for once.

"Guys!" I yelled as I approached them. Their heads snapped to me, chests heaving up and down in anger. "Can you pick another time to try and verbally assault each other? Seriously our friends will be arriving anytime now." I said. They both huffed and Jane stormed over to Alec who was talking to Aro. I couldn't help but mentally swoon at him, he was wearing a red shirt and black tie with black slacks. He met my eyes, completely emotionless and calm. I gave him the same long stare before turning away, turning to see a suspicious Nessie.

"What did he do?" She asked. I laughed lightly, cursing how well she knew me.

"Nothing happened, I just don't like him you know that!" I said fakely cheerful. She was about to probe further, only to be interrupted by the door bell ringing. Alice squealed and ran to the door, coming back with a bunch of yellow eyed and red eyed vampires. There looked to be five covens all together.

The Irish coven were there. They were to second smallest coven. Siobhan was the taller lady with a big build and honey hair, she was imposing but looked motherly. Liam was a taller, wiry man with a a green shepherd's hat on and a tartan coat. Maggie was the smallest and one with dark red hair which fell in corkscrew curls. Rosalie told me they were quite closed and were only really friendly to Carlisle and that they kept to themselves.

The Denalis were easy to spot as they were the only vegetarians there. Carmen and Elezar were the dark haired couple with kind eyes, Tanya was the only solitary one but her face remained happy. Kate and Garrett were looking at us in a very nonchalant way, clinging to each other lovingly. Bella told me they were our cousins from Alaska and practically extended family to us.

The Amazon coven were the scariest of them. Senna, Karachi and Zafarina. They looked badass in only animal fur and long elegant muscles, not to mention they were taller than most men. They looked slightly feral but with a hint of sophistication and dignity. They were all staring at me with curiosity and it was scary. Edward described them as strong women and that he would never mess with them in his lifetime.

Next were the Egyptian coven. Amun, Kebi, Tia and Benjamin. Only Tia and Benjamin seemed happy to be there whilst Amun and Kebi looked fearful and angry. Well they didn't have to come if they didn't want to... Demetri told me he once belonged to their coven and that Amun was like a father to him. I'm sure he's nice despite the harder outer layer.

The nomads were scattered about, trying to act alienated from the rest of them. I reconigsed two of them immediately, two from Jasper's stories. Charlotte and Peter. They only had eyes for Jasper and Alice and seemed awkward in the whole situation. Mary was a the dark skinned one with a slight impish look, she seemed to be enjoying the tention around the room. She seemed to be swimming in self pride and had a glint in her eye. Randall stood next Mary watching everything eagerly, his pale hands clasped. Alistair was looking at Carlisle with a mixture of relief and irritance, someone woke up on the wrong side of the coven. Wow... I just insulted myself in a way.

"Welcome my friends, I really do wish we would stop meeting because of wars." Carlisle joked, causing us to laugh.

"What's one more war eh Carlisle?" Garrett joked causing another round of laughter. Aro stepped forward, silencing us all by his mere presence.

"It is wonderful that you have decided to help us, this is for the better of our worlds." He said softly. Mary smirked and grinned.

"I've never liked those Romanian buzzards..." She snickered, causing some to smile. Zafarina turned to Carlisle, still keeping her eyes on me.

"You have a new coven mate Carlisle." She stated. All eyes turned to me, making me want to hide like a child. Jasper flashed to my side and slung his arm on my shoulder, dwarfing me.

" This is Chloe, the newest addition to our family." He said warmly. I smiled boldy, not caring if they didn't like me or not.

"Hey, nice to meet you guys." I said calmly. Eleazar smiled slightly, I guess he could sense my gift.

"Very rare gift..." He mused. Aro chuckled knowingly.

" And ties to the Volturi." He said. Ughh standing right here! Charlotte smiled at Peter.

"So this is the famous mate of Alec Volturi." Peter muttered, giving me a strange stare. Alec growled, appearing next to me.

" And what of it Nomad?" He snarled. Can no one see me?! Peter smirked.

" She seems to innocent for you. don't you think?" He taunted. Alec nearly launched forward if I hadn't caught his arm in the nick of time. He stared down into my eyes, freezing briefly before looking away hastily. Well that was strange.

"Ok first of all, standing right here! Second of all, this got to a great start!" I said sarcastically. A few chuckles rang out through the room. Kate giggled.

"And I still want to know what you're gift is!" She said. I started lift all the sofa's and furniture, setting them down gently. Many faces were astounded and shocked, others should be impressed, I'm not bragging. It's just the truth... Zafarina's placid stare turned to a glared as her whole coven fixed their eyes on me.

"She seems very young to be immortal..." She stated suspiciously. Caius smirked, enjoying my anger. I KNOW I'M SHORT, BUT SERIOUSLY!? Before anyone could reply I gave a cold one liner.

"I may be short but that does not mean I'm immortal child. I'm the same physical age as Jane and Alec." I said, making direct eye contact. She looked taken aback by my comeback and the fact that I wasn't scared, her whole coven burst into feral laughter. They smiled wildly at me, the sight beautiful and frightening.

"I like this one Carlisle, finally one with a backbone." Karachi chuckled. Damn right sister! Jane laughed, the sound like bells.

"Way to go Chloe, as per usual losing your temper." She said, trying to embarrass me. I scoffed loudly, turning her pretty little smile into a frown. Turn that smile upside down Janey!

"Says the person who tortures people when she gets slightly miffed." I pointed out blandly. Nessie laughed, causing Jane's frown to get even bigger.

"You need to go to the ward with those burns!" She giggled, fist bumping me. Jane huffed and returned to Marcus's bored side. Nessie and I grinned at each other cutely, trying to ignore Carlisle pinching his nose. Eleazar laughed, patting his friends shoulder.

"Teenagers will never change, just bear through it friend." He said. Yeah teens are pretty bad... HEY!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Attacked...

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT SO STOP THE ONSLAUGHT OF ROMANIAN MARSHMALLOWS, FIGHT THE POWER! OR JUST EAT THEM...

This chapter goes out to a close family member of mine, I'll always miss you. Even though I was too young to understand, the loss is there.

Oh god! I really hate being a vampire sometimes, it's not all it's cut up to be. My throat has been burning all morning and it's much to bright to go hunting. I'll look like a zooming disco ball, flying through the forest and eating animals. That's a bad horror movie just waiting to happen, Discoball of terror! I was currently in the living room clutching my neck and trying to read Wind in the Willows without falling to the floor and crawling around like a crab. I'm in desperate need for some blood, maybe Carlisle has some donor blood in his office...

"Chloe just go and hunt, the clouds are rolling in. You'll be fine." Edward said, reading his newspaper. " You're the only vampire who leaves hunting to the last minute. Most people would be dying to go." I rolled my eyes.

"It just means I have better self restraint... and that I forgot. Besides I want to go with everyone else, I don't like hunting alone. It's no fun without everyone else." I whined. He chuckled and patted my head in mock sympathy.

" Awwww! Look Carlisle hasn't scheduled anything yet so you'll either have to ask him, or die of thirst." He said. Well when you put it like that! I groaned and got up, heading obediently to the door. I turned back, a sudden idea striking me.

"Anyone wanna go hunting?" I said, addressing the occupants of the room. Alec shook his head, as did Mary, Eleazar and Alistair. I sighed. " Guess it's a party of one then." With that I sprinted out the door, watching the black rumbling clouds choke the last bit of sunlight away. It's amazing what clouds can do, so light yet so menacing. I sprinted into the now dark forest, twisting through roots and banks to get to the heart of the forest. I felt a herd of elk in the distance, due east of my point. I snarled and let my instincts kick in, running and full thrust towards them.

I reached the hilly grass land to find the herd retreating in a haste, galloping and kicking over each other. That's impossible! They couldn't have heard me, they couldn't have smelt me, what spooked them? I slowly walked in the middle of the clearing, trying to pick up any scent of possible intruders or humans. Nothing, just the smell of a winters day.

I sighed, kinda irritated I just lost my dinner. I picked up my speed and chased after the herd, hoping to be more successful in my efforts. I followed them quietly to another clearing, slowly stalking towards them. I was about to pounce, when a twig snapped and they all took off running. For the sake of hot dogs! What the heck! This is the crappiest hunting session ever! I stomped my foot and groaned loudly chasing after them again. Every single time I had them where I wanted them and every single time they escaped. I wasn't make a noise and by the fifth attempt I had already lost hope in getting any food. I strode into the middle of the clearing and plopped myself down on the soft snow, whacking my head on my knees repetitively. I looked up to see it was nightfall and the star shined bright in the sky, twinkling mockingly down at me. The moon was full and bright, illuminating the pitch black night sky. I sighed, planting my hands behind me and leaning back, taking in my surroundings. I'll try hunting tomorrow.

I heard a twig snap behind me, breaking the night silence. I sat up in a flash, putting my shield up. I growled threateningly, picking up foreign scents.

"Who's there?" I called into the night air. Two different chuckles rang to my ears, sending the hair on the back of my neck to stand up. Two fairly short men came out of the dark trees, their blood red eyes shining in the dark. I knew exactly who they were, they were the reason I might lose the Cullens. Esme told me all about them, they were angry we let the Volturi go. They wanted revenge, in it's purest form. Death.

Vladimir and Stefan. They were flanked by four other vampires, I was clearly outnumber.

"The new Cullen. Word has reached far of you and your bondage to the witch twin little one. The scum does not deserve you." Vladimir said. I felt a pit of anger rise in my chest as he insulted Alec.

"Don't you dare talk about him like that." I said darkly. Stefan laughed, smirking.

"Oh how cute! The newborn has feelings for the evil one. How disturbed... Anyway let us not dillydally Vladimir, she is Carlisle's family member. Let us make it a quick death." He said, starting to advance on me. I put out my hands and tried to reason, if I fought I would die.

"Now now, think about it. What will killing me do for your cause? Why not just send me with a warning?" I tried to reason. They laughed, sending fear into my system. They could easyily weaken my shield and my power wouldn't work on so many people.

"Oh we don't have anything against you young one! This is just a warning to them, we will not spare one soul. Including young Renesme, sadly... Come now we don't have time for this Cullen!" Vladimir yelled. They started to run towards me and I panicked. Maybe i could cause a shockwave if I used my power on myself! I did a giant backflipped and focused my power on myself, propelling myself to the ground. I felt a giant seismic wave come from underneath me and sending them hurtling into trees.

They got up. They ran towards me, never giving up. I flung many back and into each other, but there was just to many. I needed help desperately, otherwise I wasn't coming out alive. I managed to rip one guys head off his shoulders, throwing it at another minion. Out of no where Stefan tackled me and bit me in the neck and then the arm. They all started biting me and ripping chunks out of me, I started to feel my vision fade into black.

I could see my Mom, holding my hand as a child and walking through a park. Then my vision snapped to all of us together on Christmas morning, opening presents. Then of us on my tenth birthday, with me devouring chocolate cake. This is the end. I felt the pain numb slightly as they all bit into me and injected me with venom. At least my family don't have to witness my death...

Or so i thought it was death. Suddenly they stopped biting and I heard Vladimir and Stefan yell and start to retreat. The dull sound of metal scraping filled my senses, making me internally cringe. I felt my body go limp as I gave in too the heavy weight of peace on me. Someone started to shake me and bring me back to my surroundings.

"CHLOE! Don' t you dare do this to me! Wake up!" Alec's voice rang through my conciousness. I fluttered my eyes open to see his face, staring down at me worriedly. That's when the pain made itself known. I started to scream as the venom stung my skin, burning me alive.

"ALEC!" I yelled. He picked me up and examined me carefully. I was panting heavily with the effort to resist screaming.

"This much venom will overpower yours, it's going to poison you. We need to get you to Carlisle!" He said, taking off in a sprint. He ran through the forest, me writhing with pain. It was toture, nothing you could ever imagine. Like someone set a loved one alight and made you feel their pain, then they set you alight. We made it to the house in record time, bursting through the door.

"CHLOE!" I heard Alice and Nessie yell as they rushed towards me. Alec sped me to Carlisle, who looked grief stricken. I'M NOT DEAD YET YOU IDIOT! They talked in a flurry, Alec explaining everything.

"Take her upstairs now, HURRY!" Carlisle yelleds, following us up. He set me down on the bed in the medical room and set me up to a fluids drip. " We need to cleanse her system, but I'm going to have to rip her leg apart. No medical utensil is strong enough. We can extract the foreign venom then, when I say you numb her. Got it?" Carlisle instructed. Alec growled.

"Just do it!" he yelled, anxiety clear in his voice. Carlisle dug his fingers into my thigh and yelled.

"NOW!" the last thing I heard was my own scream before blacked out completely.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: I found myself in Wonderland.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING SO KEEP CALM AND BROFIST. CAUSE I'M PEWDIPIEEEE'S FANGIRL!

I gasped, shooting upright and breathing heavily as my lungs fought for air. I steadied myself before looking at where I was. I was in my bedroom, nicely cuddled in my soft blanket. I was wearing shorts and tank top so I decided to fling the covers away and try to get up. Apparently my legs didn't agree and buckled underneath me, luckily someone was there to catch me. Alec caught me and set me back on my bed, chuckling as he did so.

"I don't think you're quite strong enough for that yet." He said soothingly, which was exactly kinda comforting. His voice was lulling and hushed, instead of harsh and cold. I rubbed my head, feeling sore and aching.

"All I remember is fighting those two idiots and then Carlisle ripping my leg open. Mind filling me in?" I asked. He pulled the covers over me and sat on the edge of my bed, his face anxious.

" Well after Carlisle finished extracting the venom, you wouldn't wake up. We all thought you were dead, you hadn't moved for two days. Everyone was in tears, except for my masters and sister. We were all relieved when you started to stir in your sleep, we honestly thought we'd been too late to save you..." He said heart brokenly. So the idiot does care about me, ha ah aha ah! I giggled.

"Oh my God, I wish I was there to see Felix cry. Do you know what type of blackmailing oppotunities could have come from that? How long have I been out for?" I asked. He grinned at my little joke.

"You've been knocked out cold for a week, by the way Felix was bawling. Honestly I think someone should have captured that on video." He chuckled. I laughed and then puted at my current situation.

"Does that mean I'm bed bound?" I asked. He stroked the side of my face, sending ripples of warmth to my core.

"I'm afraid so, it shouldn't be so bad though." He said. I jutted out my bottom lip, I'M STILL HUNGRY!

"But I'm thirsty, they kept scaring my pray away!" I whined. Alec gave me a confused look.

"Why didn't you just go hunting with everyone else, you could have waited two days." Alec informed. I did a good and proper face palm.

"Edward told me Carlisle hadn't planned anything, I'm seriously going to kill him! Where is that clumpnugget?" I growled. Alec smirked.

"They went hunting, they'll be back tomorrow. Meanwhile it's just you and me." He said. I looked at his eyes and they were black, his eyelids heavily bruised. I gently stroked his bottom eyelid, recieving a strange look. I don't care, he saved me so I probably won't be that mean to him. Maybe...

"You need to hunt." I stated. He gently pulled my hand away and set it down, never letting go. He shook his head.

"Carlisle has some donour blood for us, you're too weak to hunt now." He said. I nodded, I have no problem if they gave blood willingly. It's like a special treat! Oh god, I've gone cray cray! and yes said cra cray...

"How the hell did you find me?" I asked. I was so deep in the forest, no one could possibly hear me fighting.

"I didn't feel at all comfortable, I felt like something was going to happen. I was the only one who noticed you were gone for five hours and I decided to see what was taking so long. I followed your scent and as I got closer I could hear your voice and theirs. By the time I was there I thought I was too late, even I could barely fight them off. Too bad I didn't have your shield." He joked. I smiled sadly, it would never make a difference.

"It probably wouldn't have helped, I can't use it to protect people. I can't project it like Bella can with her shield." I admitted. He chuckled lowly.

"Well that's something you should work on, it could help all of us. You need to go through what's called gift development, at first Jane and my gifts could only be used when we got angry. Overtime we managed to use our powers when commanded and when needed." He explained.

"The thing is we don't have time." I said irritably. He looked me straight in the eyes and I felt like I was swimming. Like everything didn't matter anymore, the world was insignificant.

"We have all the time we need..." He said. What does he mean by that? I'm too tired to work it out.

"Cryptic notes aside, what are we going to do the whole day? Because I am definetly not staying in bed." I said stubbornly. He sighed and glarted at me. Now that's the Alec I know and love! I mean I know, just know!

"You are staying in bed no buts or ifs about it." He said sternly. "I am not letting you make your current situation worse. So just be good and stay in bed." I laughed, yeah cause I'm listening to him.

"No, I'll be fine. You worry to much." I said, flicking the cover off. I tried to get up, but he pinned me down and sat on me. This is just so wrong...

"I said no! Just stay or I'll ducktape you too the bed." He threatened. I smirked, levitating him off me and standing up. My legs felt slightly better, just good enough to walk. I leant against my bed post and smirked at him.

" I can walk!" I said gleefully. He gave me a playful glare and crossed his arms.

"Put me down Chloe." He insrtucted.

"What's the magic word?" I teased. He growled.

"Now." He said darkly. I giggled gently setting him down on the floor.

"Someones grumpy aren't they?" I teased, causing him to smile slightly. " Let's go eat, I'm fricking hungry." I grabbed his hand and towed him along. I zoomed to the kitchen and saw to cups on the counter, which I quickly grabbed and passed one to Alec. We both started to slurp greedily, over taken by our hunger. I finished in seven seconds flat and i could almost feel the colour flow back to my eyes. Alec's eyes turned back to ruby orbs and he seemed less tense. I looked down at myself and realised my whole body was scarless, which is strange because Jasper said the bites leave cresent shaped scars.

"Carlisle used special syrum to get rid of the scars, except those ones on your wrists." He said. I immediately clutched my wrist, as if trying to hide something he already saw. Those weren't scars from my fight, not one bit. They were blade marks. Alec stared at me accusingly, sadness deep in his eyes. " I understand, I managed to convince Carlisle you just fell." What could he possibly understand?!

"You were right." I said solemly. He scrunched up his brow in confusion. " What you said the other day in the hallway..." He smiled ruefully to himself, setting the cup on the counter.

"I was angry, though some of the things I said I meant, not all of it I did. When you started to cry, I realised how I had hurt you. Chloe I wasn't right, I was doing what everyone did to me. I was to much of a coward to face you, I have never been more wrong in my life." He said.

" I'm sorry about what I said." I said. He nodded and smiled.

" I'm sorry I was so very wrong. Was it really that bad?" He asked. He didn't have to eleborate, I knew what he was asking. I felt like saying it wasn't that bad, that my life wasn't so bad. I just knew he wouldn't believe me. I nodded.

"I started when I was eight, I always thought it would make everything better. I stopped when I was twelve, those wrist cuts were why I did. I nearly died, I sometimes wish I had. I just couldn't take it anymore, constantly being beat up, having people whisper about me in corridors, all my friends abandoning me. I just felt like no one would care if I died or not, at the time it felt like the only way out. I really messed up..." I said. He smiled kindly and pulled up his shirt sleeve, revealing thousands of blade marks across the underside of his arms. I set my cup down and flashed to his side. " Alec!" I ran the tips of fingers across the scars, looking up to him in shock.

"Sometimes there are scars you just can't get rid of, I never told anyone. Not even Jane, though to be fair she never really noticed. My mother used to always wonder where her kitchen knives would get to. As if the beating wasn't painful enough, I liked to punish myself for causing pain to my mother sister. " He said, smiling as if recalling an old memory. I did something I never thought I would do, really I never thought this would have to come to this. I hugged him. He froze in shock, slinking his arms around me cautiously. He got comfortable after a minute and rested his cheek on my head. He is a big softie!

" It wasn't your fault. Don't ever believe that it was." I whispered. He hugged me tighter, as if trying attach me to him.

"Chloe?" Alec asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Please don't ever do that again." He said.

"Do what?" I asked, clearly confused.

"Don't ever try and leave me again. Ever." He said. I smiled and closed my eyes, snuggling into him.

"Promise." I said.

You know how you have a feeling something in your life is going to change dramatically. These were one of those moments.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: This is personal.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT SO HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA... WHAT WAS I SAYING AGAIN? :3

"CHLOE!" I heard many people yell as I watched TV. I turned to see my family and the Volturi running towards me, literally jumping me. They hugged and kissed me, laughing at the fact I'm literally drowning.

"Can't breathe!" I yelled out of the cluster of people. They all said sorry and allowed me to get up before hugging me again. Really it was the women of my family who were crying and hugging me. Why are women so emotional? I hugged them back and hushed them soothingly.

"We thought you were dead!" Nessie exclaimed, slinging her arms around my neck. She was literally bawling, breaking my heart. Alice was clinging to me as was Rosalie, Bella and Esme. I awkwardly patted my bawling sisters, not really sure what to do.

"God I'm going to kill those fricking idiots." Rose said venomously. I laughed lightly as they finally started to unwrap themselves from me. Nessie wouldn't let go though, which I thought was sweet. I hugged he back, so glad I had a friend like her in my life. She was crying buckets and oceans, her chest heaving with the effort.

"I'm here Nessie, I'm not going anywhere." I said softly. She let go sniffing, a watery smile appearing.

"Don't do that again."She said. I laughed, yes cause it's my fault those douchebags jumped me! Felix ran up to me and picked me up in a bonecrushing hug, twirling me round and round. I laughed as he to started to cry.

"Felix! Are you crying?" I asked. He sniffed and gave me a serious look.

"No! I just had something in my throat. Good to have you back Munchkin." He said, setting me down. I grinned at him, just as a fresh assualt of hugs from the guys came about. I then I realised something.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Next time give me the right information! I didn't know Carlisle was having a hunting trip!" I yelled at him. He looked guilty and he looked pretty sad. Oh be nice Chloe! I hugged him tight." You're an idiot." He laughed and whispered sorry. He released me for Jasper to hug me, the poor guy looked torn up. " Hey Jazzy, it's ok."

"God, I'm never letting you out by yourself now." Jasper said. I giggled, be back hugged by Emmett.

"Can you try not to get yourself killed kiddo?" He said. I laughed, unable to contain the joy that my family actually cared. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Carlisle smiling down at me. I hugged him tightly, feeling his arms enclose around me. He kissed my head and chuckled quietly.

"You're a little fighter aren't you?" He joked. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Carlisle." I said. " Though I think it's mostly experience from near death experiences." This earned a few laughs, even from Jane!

"Have you seen Alec anywhere?" She asked. I notioned to the stairs,causing her to flicker up the stairs. Alec has been barred up in his room for two hours, the only time he's not been by my side.

"This young one shows true resilence, a warriors heart." Senna complimented me. Amun stepped forward, Kebi slung on his arm like a ragdoll.

"Whether or not she is resilent does not change the fact that we are being targeted. We must act now! The battle is in two more weeks and we have not trained, we are poorly equipped." He said. Way to kill the mood dude...

"That might not be the case," Alec said, coming down the stairs. "We have an array of cultivated gifts, something the Romanians lack. They may have numbers but we have skill. They fight like children, solely driven by revenge. We can mow them down by using the right gifts at the right time. The only hard bit is dispersing them and isolating them." I cleared my throat, bringing all attention to me.

"I can probably help with that. When I was attacked I managed to create a seismic wave with my power that dispersed them and sent them backwards. If I could project my shield against all of you and create a seismic wave large enough, I could easily scatter their army." I informed. Many seemed pleased with my plan, others skeptical.

"Can you project your shield?" Benjamin asked.

"It's gonna be hard, but I'm sure I can do it. The best thing about my shield is I don't have to consiously keep it up, it stays up until I take it down." I said. All of them seemed fully on board and Aro laughed happily.

"Yes oh how wonderful! Alec shall train Chloe and all shall train everyday. Let us not waste a minute! Let's go!" He said happilly. We laughed and all went upstairs to get changed, well except for Amazonians. Alec came up to me, studying me very carefully.

"You sure you're up to training? You just got out of a coma, I don't think you should be doing this." He said. I rolled my eyes and dismissed it with my hand.

"You worry to much, I'll be fine!" I said. He gave me a disbeliving look, but nodded. I smiled brightly, zooming up the stairs and to my room.

I took a quick shower and changed into some shorts and a hoody. I pulled on my sneakers and zoomed downstairs, feeling mostly everyone there. Zafarina smiled at me as I entered the room, earning a smile back.

"I am intrigued by your power, woud you care to explain it to me?" She asked. I nodded.

"My power is based off on feeling the vibrations in the earth, I manipulate the vibrations to create a force which can carry objects. The same way I use my shield, I set a wall of manipulated vibrations around myself. Everything you do creates tiny vibrations, so I can sense where people are, it's also easy to tell who they are. Felix is bigger than the rest of us, so I can sense him easily, where as Alec hardly makes any vibrations so it's hard for me to sense him." I explained. She seemed impressed and she smiled shyly to herself.

"Yes that Felix is something special isn't he?" She whispered. AWWWWWWWWWW! She has a crush on him! That's so cute! I smiled kindly, giggling slightly.

"He's really a big goofball. Trust me on that, he's not as mean as he looks." I said insightfully. She smiled as Demetri entered the room with a knowng look, Felix following. Demetri winked at me, in which I mouthed awwwwww earning a snort from him. Felix gave me a strange look, why does everyone do that.

"Did I miss something?" He asked. I shook my head, trying to hold in my laughter and Zafarina's small smile. Once everyone was down, Jasper signalled for me too look for a clearing. I closed my eyes and focused for an area with little vibrations, finding a clearing far from here.

"Found one." I said. He told me to lead the way and started running out the house, the rest of them flanking me. It was beautiful to see all of them run, Senna swinging effortlessly through trees, Mary and Randall leaping great distances, Tia dancing through roots, Jane gliding and Garret striding through the deep snow. I broke my eyes away and sprinted towards the clearing. We made it to a huge clearing and we all wondered curiously into our new training ground.

"Let's get started!" Jasper called. Peter chuckled, as did Charlotte.

"Just like old times, another war for us eh Major Whitlock?" Peter teased. Jasper laughed, obviously tickled by the memories of his southern war days.

"I guess so Peter. Anyway Alec and Chloe you need not a lot of training, so work on Chloe's gift. You two shall be partners when in the battle, which brings me to my next topic. We stay in groups at all time, do not try and fight by yourself. Everyone keep to their coven except for Chloe and Alec and Jane and Randall. I hope you don't mind but Alec and Jane need protection if their power is to work succesfully. Randall do you mind?" Jasper asked. Randall shook his head, smiling kindly at Jane. Amazingly she smiled sweetly back! Alec and I gave each other a disbelieving looks, what's going on between them?

Alec and I found a space to work in, stancing ourselves. Kate wandered over to us with Garrett at her side.

"I think I should help you guys, motivation really." She said. I gave her a confused look, what could she possibly do to motivate me?

"What are you gonna do?" I asked. She smiled and touched Alec's arm, causing him to fall on the ground. I gasped, I forgot about her gift. Oooops... Alec got back up and instead of glaring at Kate, he glared at me.

"You just had to ask." He said. I apologised and urged them to start. " Ok now try and visualise your power, what it looks like, what colour it is and how it flows. Got it?" I nodded.

"I'm going to electrocute him and you have to stop me." Kate said. I nodded. Alec braced himself and I visualised my gift as a thousand tiny bubbles encasing themselves around him, protecting him. Kate reached in her hands and broke my bubble wall, shooting electricity up Alec's arm. She studied me very carefully, as Alec groaned rubbing his arm. "You don't seem very motivated, shall I get Alice here too?" I growled at her.

"Are you crazy?" I yelled. She raised her eyebrows and prepared for another round.

"Chloe you have to try harder." Alec urged. I nodded, visualising the bubbles again. This time they were triple layered and bigger, a better defence system all in all. Kate reached in her hand, this time with difficulty but she still managed to send Alec to the ground. Kate smiled.

"That was better, I really had to fight to get my hand through. You just need to seal him there Chloe." She advised. Alec stood up again, clearly aggitated by the pain. I visualised it again, the huge bubbles in four barricades and all welded together like a steel cage. Kate struck out her hand, only to be met by a barrier. She tried punching it a few times but it wouldn't break, now I wasn't even focusing on keeping it up! Garrett to tried punching it, but my beautiful shield stayed strong. The sweet relief on Alec's face was almost laughable, the poor lamb chop!

"I think it worked!" I exclaimed happily. Kate and Garret laughed and clapped. Alec smiled as I lifted my barrier off of him." I least now you won't get electrocuted." I joked causing him to laugh. I smiled, loving the sound of his laugh. Like music to my ears... God! I'm going soft! I can't help he's perfect, even when he was a jerk he was perfect. Someone I used to love to hate, but now I'm not sure whats happened. We used to be at each others throats, now everything has changed.

"Come on in everybody!" Jasper called. Alec and I headed in together, standing very close. For once I don't really mind someone invading my personal space. " Chloe can you show us how far you've come with the power situation?" I nodded and turned to Emmett.

"Emmett charge at Jasper." I instructed. He nodded and I put my shield on Jasper. Emmett sprinted at him, only to hit my shield and fly backwards at least ten metres. Jasper smiled and all the others laughed at a cursing Emmett. The dude can swear like a trucker... "I think we can do pretty well."

"Good! Now you said something else about creating a seismic wave. Can you demostrate?" Jazz asked. I nodded, doing a cartwheel and focusing my power on my landing. I put every amount strenght I had into it and landed with the sound of thunder. Everyone flew backwards, someone trying to grab on to tree branches or roots to station themselves. Everyone looked scared and I couldn't help but start laughing, literally I fell on my ass laughing like a maniac. I managed to calm down when Alec pulled me up and whacked me upside the head.

"HEY! What was that for!" I exclaimed. He grinned, showing his pearly white teeth.

"No reason, you just sent me flying into a tree is all!" He said sarcastically. I started to laugh even more, recieving another gently slap to the head. I caught his hand and tried to bite it, earning a laugh from him as he swatted me away. Someone cleared their throat behind me, causing us to freeze midway goofing off.

"I think we should be able to scatter the army, nice work Chloe." Jasper said. He was glaring at Alec as Alice giggled and winked at me. If I could blush I would have, Jesus way to be subtle that you like him Chloe! Everyone got up and started to head back to the manson, giving up for the day. Alec and I looked at each other guiltily and I just had to lighten the mood.

"Well this is awkward..." I said. He burst out laughing and grabbed my hand, steering me home.


	18. note

SO UMM... HEY GUYS, I KNOW THESE ARE ANNOYING AND DON'T WORRY IT'S NOTHING BAD! I JUST NEED TO ASK YOU GUYS A QUESTION. SO AS YOU KNOW THE BATTLE IS DRAWING NEARER AND WITH THE END OF THE BATTLE COMES THE END OF THE STORY. I WAS JUST WONDERING IF YOU GUYS WANTED A SEQUEAL OR DO YOU WANT ME TO STOP. BECAUSE THE STORY WILL BE LEFT ON A CLIFF HANGERISH THING, SO DO YOU WANT TO BE LEFT EVER WONDERING OR DO YOU WANT ME TO START WRITING A SEQUEL?

LEAVE YOUR OPIONS IN THE REVIEWS!

OH AND SORRY I'M A ANNOYING BUM! HE HE HE HE FORGIVE ME!


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Chaos ensues.

_When it knocks you down _

_Get up. _

_When you bite the dust _

_Swallow it. _

_Try to fight for your life_

_Even when you need to give in. _

_Guard your heart _

_It's the only thing left. _

_But it will change _

_The mist will come_

_And you will be numb. _

_Welcome to Hell _

_You've fought us to long. _

_- Chloe's Ballad. _

The battle is in two days, just two simple days. I'm two days away from my life either being ripped apart or being back to the calm whirlpool it once was. In two days I could be ripped away from my family and from Alec. I never thought I could love someone so much in the space of three months, I thought it was always impossible. I hated him more than anything, which makes me think whether I really did ever hate him. I annoyed him to get his attention, I couldn't help but diss him whenever he spoke. I was constantly trying to make him see me, even though he nearly killed me a few times. But with him it's just so easy, like I don't even have to try to talk to him or having to act around him. It's easy to be myself, I feel happy. A happiness I've never felt my whole life, the happiness I tried to die for.

Everyone is else is down in the dumps to, even the three kings. They decided since Carlisle contacted his friend, that it wasn't neccesary for re-enforcements from Volterra. Marcus was the only one who seemed blissful about the thought of death, then again if my mate died I would be too. The whole house is heavy in atmosphere, no one seems to be able to smile anymore. Emmett doesn't make jokes, Alice doesn't laugh, Edward doesn't play the piano, in fact no one is doing anything but being with their mates. Even Jane is spending more time with Randall, I think those two might have crushes on each other. They spend every moment together, not to mention Zafarina and Felix were kissing! Yes I know, this is breaking news!

I just wish this battle didn't have to happen, everything won't be the same. Nessie and Jacob have to escape to Portugal, where they will start a new life. I might never see my best friend again. I can't let my family die like this, I can't lose them. I swore to myself that I would never let anything happen to them, not like with my parents.

A knock on my door broke me away from my thoughts, bringing my attention back to the world. I felt Alec's presence outside my door, hand hovering over the doorknob.

"Come in Alec." I called softly. He came in, worry evident in his eyes. He sat down next to me, stroking my hair. " You need to stop worrying Alec, otherwise you're going to start aging." He chucked softly, I savoured the sound. Probably the last time I'll ever hear it.

"We've already sent our baggage ahead, assuming we make it out we'll be leaving as soon as the battle is over." He informed. I rather he would leave now, at least he would be safe. I sighed, looking into his eyes.

"Nothing is the same anymore. Nobody is happy." I said sadly. He nodded, agreeing. I rested my head on his chest, hugging him tightly. He hugged me back, encasing me in his protection. " I just don't want to lose you..." I could feel fresh sobs build up in my throat as I tried to force them down.

"I'll never let them hurt you, not in a million years." He whispered. "No matter what happens Chloe, always remember that I'll never leave you. Even death can't keep me away." I started to cry softly into his chest, my heart breaking into tiny pieces. Just when I thought it was whole again...

"I don't want you to ever leave, please Alec. I can't take it anymore!" I said, my heart aching. " I can't take it that people keep leaving me, no one ever stays. Please just don't do that to me, I'll never be able to repair myself..." He hushed me gently, rubbing circles in my back. The thunder rumbled outside and the rain started to cascade down from the sky, like the non existent tears from my face. I felt like everyone was crying deeply, the whole house drenched in sadness.

"I don't want to ever leave you, you know that. The thing is either way I have to. There is no way I could ever leave the Volturi, Aro would never allow it." He whispered into my ear. I nodded, not being able to doing anything but cry like a baby. Alec cradled me, rocking me side to side. I wanted to stay like this forever, at least nothing would change.

"Alec?" I said, finding my voice stronger.

"Hmmmm?" he replied. I bucked up my courage and looked him straight in the eyes, smiling slightly to myself.

"I love you." I said boldly. He smiled softly, kissing my forehead gently.

"I love you more than my life." He replied.

ALEC AND CHLOE FLUFF, THERE LAST MOMENTS TOGETHER... OR IS IT?


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: We will fight.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, SO SUCK ON THAT ROMANIAN MARSHMALLOWS!

_The strength of a blade hold us, _

_defends us. _

_The shield. _

_The one who sees. _

_The one who reads the action. _

_The brawn. _

_The beauty. _

_The child. _

_The empathy lord. _

_The creator. _

_The mother. _

_The broken one. _

_The strenght of a blade holds us, _

_It binds us. _

_- Cullen War Ballad _

__We all stood asembled in the living room, saying our goodbyes. It was like a bad dream, everything crumbling before my eyes. Even the kings were saddened to some extent, even Marcus. Coven mates reduced to dry cries as they clung dearly to people they have known for centuries, mates taking in each others faces for the last time. Renesmee was saying goodbye to Bella and Edward, all three crying. I was clinging to Alice and Jasper, who were hugging me gently. They were like my parent's in a way, everything they did were like the way my parents used to.

"It'll be ok kitten..." Jasper soothed. Alice kissed my head and whispered in my ear.

"Go say goodbye to Ness." She said. I looked up to see my best friend smiling gently at me, her eyes heavy with tears. I walked up to her smiling sadly, embracing her in a hug.

"If you and Jacob have kids, I am expecting one to be named after me." I joked. She laughed loudly, whacking my shoulder. She kissed my cheek and let go of me reluctantly. We stared at each other, realising we might never see each other again. We both smiled, sadness lurking in our eyes.

"Be careful out there." She whispered. I nodded, my smile slipping away. Like time, all of our time was slowly slipping to the bottom of our hourglass.

"I will. Take care of yourself Nessie." I said. She smiled and picked up her suitcase, giving me one last hug. She said goodbye to everyone and headed out the door with Jacob, heading to the airport. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, everyone stood tall, weeping fits over. We all looked at each other and nodded, the final acknowledgement. We will fight for everything, we will fight for our lives.

I felt someone grab my hand and I looked up to see Alec. We shared a small smile, squeezing each others hand. I looked deeply into his ruby eyes, everything unfolding into place. He was the only one for me.

"It's time." Alice called. Everyone looked towards the door, no one daring to move. Well we can't stay here can we! I sighed and with Alec, headed out the door. They soon started to follow, in exact formation. Cullens, Denalis, Amazonian, Irish, Volturi, Egyptians and Nomads.

We drove through the forest in our fleet, determination on all our faces. We started to walk faster, then we broke into a jog. A jog soon become a run, a run turned into a sprint. Vicious snarls erupted from every coven, echoing around the mountains and caves, sounding through the forest. We heard the howls of the wolves and the soft padding of their paws against the freshly fallen snow. They appeared next to us, bounding alongside the angry army that we are. The wolves' dark eyes were filled with anger and hatred, their dagger teeth glinting in the nights darkness. We wove through the night air, jumping gorges and avoiding fallen trees as we got to the furthest clearing in Washington open forest. We saw the moons light ahead and we slowed our pace to a walk. The trees thinned as we reached our final destination. We prowled out of the deep depths of the darknes, snarling and growling like animals. We let our vampire side truly show as we got into battle formation.

Once we were all settled Bella put her shield up, as did I. We all stood strong and I could feel in the distance the vibration of many feet.

"They're coming." I whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. They glared ahead as we waited for the Romanians. Sure enough, they strided out. Stephen and Vladimir led at least thirty newborns out of the forest. They stopped a few feet away from us, grinning like the fools they were.

"Well, well..." Vladimir chortled.

CLIFFY!


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: The battle has begun.

_When everything is broken,_

_What do you fix?_

_When you have the option,_

_Do you choose Heaven or Hell?_

_Would you suffers for others?_

_Or let them suffer for you?_

_Make up your mind,_

_You don't have that much time..._

"Vladimir, Stephen. It has been too long." Aro said coldly. They both laughed, chilling me to my very core. I stood stock still, very tempted to hide behind Alec.

"It has been long enough Aro, long enough for pain to turn to anger." Vladimir growled, switching moods suddenly. Stephen fixed on me with ruby eyes, expecting me to cower. I stood strong, glaring with all my might. That little bastard.

"We thought by killing the young Cullen, you would have gotten the message. Not to be as foolish as to want to fight our great army. The plan would have been more effective if her witch twin of a mate didn't show up." Stephen said, switching his gaze to my mate. Alec growled deeply, causing Stephen to smirk. " This is your last chance Aro, hand the kingdom over to us." Aro growled, the sound truly terrifying.

"Never. You shall have to pry it away from cold lifeless corpse." Aro said. The two Romanians started to growl, turning to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, how can you trust them? They tried to kill your Grandaughter." Vladimir tried pursade. Carlisle glared at them.

"That was in the past and you're right, they _tried_. You attacked my daughter and left her for dead, that Vladimir is something I shall not take." He said calmly. I was truly touched, he thought of me as a daughter! I smiled at him, recieving a quick smile back. Stephen grinded his teeth togther, fixing us with a steely gaze.

"Very well, if that is what it must come too. Come now my children, feed." He said, signalling for his army to attack. Everyone looked at me and Edward yelled.

"CHLOE NOW!" I did a running start and did a giant cartwheel, launching myself high in the air. My life flashed before my eyes as I flew through the air, my childhood memories, my parents, my life with the cullens, my days with Alec... I focused on my descent and I put every fibre of my being down as I launched myself into the centre of the army. I landed with a the sound of a mountain cracking, scattering the entire army. Our army drove forward, killing many of them in a instant. Alec came up to me and we fought together,always having our back pressed up against each other. Four vampires came at us, completely surrounding us. I picked up on of them and started to beat the others with the vampire, Alec then proceeded to ripof their heads.

One vampire tackled me to the ground, taking me from the safety of my battle partner. I clawed at his face and when he opened his mouth, I grabbed the inside of his mouth and ripped his head off. I stumbled forward, rushing to help Alec. I got there in time to rip a vampire from his back and kill her, allowing him to kill the others. The body count grew steady, only it was their army's body count.

I saw Esme nearly being ripped apart and I was torn whether to save her or stay with Alec.

"GO!" Alec yelled. I sprinted over to the those brutes who were trying to kill my mother, doing a backflip kick and kicking their heads off. Esme ripped the other ones head off and urged me to go help Tia who was cornered. I rushed over and yelled.

"HEY UGLIES OVER HERE! THAT'S RIGHT COME GET ME!" They all snarled at me and launched at me and nearly got me, if I hadn't fought them off. I yelled for Tia to get back to her coven as I fought them, thank she obligied calmly. I kicked and punched furiosly, taking them out. I could feel one trying to sneek up on me, causing me to blackflip over him and grab his head in the process.

Suddenly screams echoed all over the clearing, my families screams. I looked up to see everyone was captured and held by the neck in a giant circle. And I was in the centre. I looked around at my family, who were urging me to run. How could I ever leave them?! ARE THEY NUTS! Two simple chuckled brought my attention to Vladimir and Stephen, who had Alec held by the neck. They were choking him, so he couldn't numb them. I gasped, I shouldn't have left him! What was I thinking... Vladimir gave me an evil grin as Alec looked me in the eyes.

"No..." I breathed.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Don't leave me.

_The darkness is always there,_

_Do you choose to hide?_

_Do you choose to enter?_

_With blind eyes?_

_Thousand years of darkness,_

_The hollowing laugh of the free soul,_

_Soon you become numb,_

_To it all._

_Waiting to feel again,_

_Waiting for life._

_Though when accepting the end,_

_There is light._

_- Alec's ballad_

I stood shocked, facing my worst nightmare. What do I do, what's going to happen? I felt like everything was falling, my whole being ripped to shreds. I was scared for my family, but even more for the one vampire they held in the middle of the circle. Not Alec, just please not Alec. Vladimir smirked cruelly as Stephen kept a straight face.

"You have a choice, the empire. Or your mate. We either kill them or him, there are no other choices." Stephen said. Suddenly Jane yelled and her captor was writhing in pain, causing Vladimir to look at Bella.

"Put the shield up or Edward dies." He threatened. Poor Bells, she did it. Who can blame her, I would. All eyes turned to me and a wave of emotion flooded me, who do I pick? I can't let my family or Alec die, nothing makes sense anymore.

My ears started to ring, loudly. I yelled out as fresh shoots of pain shot out from my very core and every single piece of me writhed. I crashed to the floor as the pain took over my system and everything overwhelmed me. Every ounce of pain which I ever beared piling on top of me, killing me. What happening? I don't have time for this! I need to save them! People yelled for Jane to stop, she insisted she wasn't doing anything. People yelled out my name, there voices becoming duller and duller. I tried to cry out, to ask for help. Even though they couldn't help. This was the end, I have failed them.

_Chloe don't give up..._My mother's voice rang softly in my head.

_They need you more than ever..._ Dad? What the hell?

_Help them, pain is not an obstacle in your way_ Mom advised.

_The danger you face is real, the pain is only mental_. Dad said. I felt myself fight the pain, the ringing slowly stopping. I regained the power in my limbs, but can I stand?

_fight._I propped myself up, panting heavily.

_Fight!_I took a deep breathe and stood up, wiping the smug grins of the Romanian faces.

_FIGHT!_ I focused my power and slowly started to drift them upwards, imagining huge hands crushing them. My army looked up in amazement as I fixed them with a shaky glare. I enjoyed seeing them choke and gasp for air, I squeezed tighter.

"I always have a choice." I said, ripping there heads of slowly with my power. I let their cold lifeless bodies drop to the ground, watching Benjamin set fire to them. I heard someone start to gasp and my head turned to see Alec trying to support himself on all fours. I ran over to him and helped him up, slinging his hand on my shoulder for support. " Are you ok?" He chuckled, coughing slightly.

"I could be worse, thanks for that." He said, staring down at me. I don't know what become of me, or why I'm such and idiot. But hey, YOLO right? I leaned in closer and so did he, our lips connecting as we shared a gentle kiss. He pulled away gently, smiling for all it was worth. "So I guess that's my goodbye kiss right?" I laughed, releasing him for Jane to hug. She turned to me and smiled.

"Thank you, for saving my brothers life and mine." She thanked. I smiled back and hugged her quickly before heading over to me family.. They smiled at me and embraced me in a group hug, kissing me and squeezing me in bear hugs. Emmett looked really shaken, as did Alice. I gave her an extra long hug, so happy I didn't lose her.

"You do realise you guys owe me like big time right?" I teased, causing them to laugh.

"Chloe what you did today was amazing, but what happened? You just collapsed." Carlisle asked. I grinned mysteriously.

"An extreme ephiany you could say, or just my power upgrading... We'll neve know." I said mysteriously. Before he could respond, someone cleared there throat.

Aro stood with the whole Volturi assembled, ready for departure. They all smiled at me, even Marcus gave a small smile. I grinned back, trying to hide the fact I was upset Alec had to leave. I guess somethings are unavoidable, at least he's leaving alive.

"I cannot express our gratitude enough to you young Chloe, you have saved countless lives now and in the future. Always remember if you ever need it, Volterra is home to you and your family. Thank you my friends! You have done our kind a wonderful service and all deserve to rest with your families peacefully. Carlisle my dear friend I hope our visit has severed any ill feelings, I truly am grateful." Aro said, smiling. Carlisle smiled and nodded.

"Let bygones be bygones, life is to long to hate, only to cherish. Come visit anytime Aro." Calisle said warmly. Aro nodded as Demetri, Caius, Marcus, jane and Randall ( Aro said he was welcome to join them because of his feelings for Jane) left the clearing. Felix said his goodbyes to Zafarina, and by that I mean eating her face of. Ewwwwwww!

Alec came up to me, smiling sadly. I smiled back, pulling up the corners of his mouth.

"I told you to stop worrying, I'm serious!" I said. He laughed, kissing my forehead.

"I just I don't want you to forget." He muttered. I raised an eyebrow, yes cause I have goldfish memory.

"I don't think I ever want ot, but to put your mind at ease. Here take this." I dug in my pocket and pulled out my Dads ring, placing it in his palm. He stared at it confusingly, then up at me.

"How will a ring help you remeber me?" He asked. I grinned cheekily, giggling softly.

"It won't I just needed a reason to give it to you... Goodbye Alec." I said as he slipped on the ring. He smiled at me and pecked me on the lips.

"Mi angelo..." He said, before having to disappear at Aro's demand. I smiled slightly at myself, seeing a crack of light break through the clouds.

There was hope after all...


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Forever.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE YELLOWED EYES VEGAN VAMPS!

"Bye!" I waved, saying farewell to the last of the covens. I was waiting on the porch for Nessie to come back, she was currently on her way home from the airport. The sun was about to set and the sky was a perfect orange, illuminating the snow. I sat down on the rail, feeling my friends running towards the Canadian border. The atmosphere felt perfect, everything seemed normal.

Except for that fact I was missing part of me, yep the other part of me is thousands of miles away in Italy. I smiled to myself, I'm acting like a love sick puppy in every way. What happened to the badass Chloe? I guess she kinda got kicked out, well in a way that's good. The badass Chloe held on to too much, she refused to let go of the past. Let me tell you something, just because you let go doesn't mean it's never going to come back. You can only hold it for so long before you destroy yourself inside and in the end, what are memories to you? They're in the past and even though you can always change your future, you can't alter your past. What's done is done, some of us find it hard to escape, sometimes you don't want to. You feel like you let go of yourself, like you erased a part in your life. Memories can be sweet, bitter and even scary, but the past doesn't define us. It's how we handle are past that shows how we truly are and no matter what we can always change. No matter what, we always have a choice.

The sound of a car pulling into the driveway, broke me from my thoughts. I looked up to see Nessie running towards me, arms spread. I giggled running to hug her. I wrapped my arms tightly around her, laughing with her.

"God! You guys are safe!" She squealed. She looked up and squealed even more loudly, nearly bursting my eardrum. "Mom, Dad!" She ran up to them, jumping up to hug them. " I thought I would never see you again, thank god you are safe.!" Edward and Bella grinned at me.

"You can thank Chloe for that." Edward said. Nessie turned and smiled at me.

"Tell me what happened!" She said. I chuckled slightly.

"Sure. But first help poor Jake with the bags." I said. Jake yelled yeah! from behind me and Nessie rushed to help him. Edward and Bella laughed as the sunset. I looked up at my new home, bickering Jake and Nessie and a chortling Edward and Nessie. Then I looked up to the pinky orange sky, looking onwards into twilight. I smiled, complete peace washing over me.

My beautiful piece of forever...


	24. Chapter 24

HEY GUYS, WELL THIS IS THE END OF THE FIRST STORY AND I JUST WANTED TO THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! YOU HAVE BEEN THE BEST AUDIENCE IN THE WORLD AND YOU'VE MADE ME FEEL GOOD ABOUT SPENDING HOURS WRITING. I DO IT FOR YOU GUYS BECAUSE YOU'VE MADE MY STORY COME TO LIFE AND EVERYTHING IN MY STORY I PUT EVERYTHING I GOT INTO BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO EVER FAIL YOU GUYS.

CHLOE AND ALEC... THEY ARE AN INTERESTING PAIR AND WELL THERE STORY SHALL LIVE ON. YOU WANNA KNOW WHY? BECAUSE I'M WRITING A SEQUEL! YES YOU GUYS REALLY WANTED ONE AND IT WOULD BE CRUEL TO LEAVE THE STORY THERE. SO YES JUST KEEP A TAB ON THIS STORY AND I SHALL ANNOUNCE WHEN THE FIRST CHAPTER IS UP. IT MAY TAKE SOME DAYS BECAUSE I NEED TO FIGURE OUT THE PLOT LINE AND I REALLY NEED TO GET A FEEL FOR THE STORY BUT I PROMISE YOU I WILL NOT BAIL OUT. THEIR EPIC LOVE SAGA SHALL CONTINUE! CAN I CALL IT EPIC? OR DID I JUST MAKE IT UNCOOL?

OH WHAT THE HECK! ANYWAYS I JUST WANTED TO THANK YOU GUYS AND FOR EVERYTHING YOU'VE DONE FOR ME. YOU SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH THIS STORY HAS HELPED ME!

LOVE YOU GUYS!

CHLOELOCOTEA XX


	25. Chapter 25

SO HEY GUYS THE CHAPTER FOR THE SEQUEAL IS UP AND YES IT TOOK HELL OF A LONG. I CANT HELP THAT MY IMAGINATION REFUSED TO COOPERATE, BUT ANYWAY MY WEIRDNESS ASIDE. THE NEW STORY IS CALLED ' LETTERS TO THE PRINCE' AND NO I DON'T MEAN THE SINGER! BAD JOKE SOZ... HA HA HA ANYWAY CHECK IT OUT AND I'LL BE WORKING ON SOME NEW MATERIAL FOR IT AND I THINK YOU'LL FIND IT VERY DIFFERENT FROM THE OTHER ONE. OH AND I PROMISE NOTHING BUT THERE MIGHT BE A THIRD LITTLE INSTALLMENT... THOUGH I HAVE TO SEE HOW THE SECOND ONE GO'S.

AS ALWAYS I LOVE YOU GUYS TO PIECES AND YOU HAVE BEEN AWESOME READERS! THANKS FOR ALL THAT YOU'VE DONE FOR THIS STORY AND PLEASE READ MY SECOND STORY ON ALEC AND CHLOE

CHLOELOCOTEA XXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

XOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXO XOOXXOOXOXOXXOXOXOXOOXOXXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO OXXOXOXOXOXOO

OXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO OXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOXOOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXO


End file.
